A Forbidden Friendship
by CureJump95
Summary: Even though her older sister is somewhat on the same grounds as the princess of friendship, Applebloom had made a friend that had both of her fellow crusaders and her sister asking questions about him. Not much is known about him, just he has a horn, he looks the same age as the crusaders, but no one know where is he from. How will the town, esp. Applebloom, treat this new colt.
1. The Seed of Darkness

**A/N: Hello Readers who happen to find this, CureJump here with my 2nd fanfiction hopefully you'll enjoy, still in the works of progress.**

It began one day with the CMC, innocently playing a game with a ball, as well as discussing family members. At one point, Scootaloo toss the ball far from where they are and it end up bouncing all the way to the Everfree Forest. Applebloom decided to go get the ball over at Everfree, and when she made it into the forest, she found it but lost her way out. The ball had bounce into a part that is unknown and she happen to be lost when a downpour happen.

"Aw great, just when I know the forest, I get lost and with this uncontrollable weather," Applebloom said as she tries to look for shelter. Applebloom found shelter in a medium sized hollow in the ground and decided to hide there, thankfully it is dry and free from the rain. While she is hiding there, she found a pony there who looks injured, but he has the wings of a young Pegasus, but also a horn of a unicorn. She went up to him, he is moaning with pain in his wings and one of his hooves, thinking about healing it the same way her older sister treat her.

"Oh no, this is not the place you should be with those injuries," Applebloom said as she looked more at him. "Wait a moment, you're a colt, but you have wings and a horn," Applebloom said to herself being stunned to find a male alicorn. While looking at him, she thought about where did he came from. While thinking about all of it, she heard a call for her name and to her excitement, it was her fellow crusaders. When she went up to the two, she apologize for bringing them out in the forest when it is raining in there and not in ponyville as the weather there can be different. Sweetie Bell gave Applebloom a helmet shortly after.

"Alright, just give me one moment," Applebloom said putting the helmet on. She went back into the hollow and saw that the colt is gone, and not a trace left as the cavern is shown to only have one entrance or exit. When she went back up she ask the two if they have seen a colt with a horn with injured hooves and wings.

The two looked at each other until Sweetie Bell said, "We haven't seen anypony pass by here, let alone a male alicorn and we haven't heard anything that sounds like hooves or wings."

"Yeah it must have been some kind of weird branch design you saw, now let's go before our families finds out that we're here and have a freak out attack," Scootaloo said as Applebloom jumped onto the wagon and the trio head back home. Even though it may have been a weird branch design, Applebloom still thought about that male alicorn as he had seemed to be hurt and needed help. While thinking about it, on her hair ribbon a small bluish red dot appeared and in it, an evil looking pair of eyes.

 **A/N: Hello again, just wanting some feedback as this was different than what I had originally thought of. I originally thought of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon be the reason why Applebloom travels into the forest in the first place, with them being mean to her, that is until I saw the episode "Bloom and Gloom", which made me change the reason why Applebloom went in the forest, but oh well, stuff happens. Enjoy and Have a wonderful Day.**


	2. An Unexpected Guest: Evening 1

When the CMC made it back to Ponyville, they go to their houses and decide see each other later. When Applebloom made it home, she dropped her hair ribbon onto the barn floor intending to watch it after she takes a bath after getting slightly muddy. While in the bathtub, she thought about the alicorn she saw and thought that it seemed too lifelike to be some kind of branch design and how it was also making sounds like it is hurt. When she decided that the colt was just a weird pile of braches and the sounds it made must have come from the forest, she heard a sound of a marble falling to the ground in her mind. When she heard it, she immediately saw an image of the inside of the barn and once the image is gone, she quickly dry herself off and headed there. When she made it to the barn, she discovered the colt on the floor, near her hair ribbon, looking similar to the one she saw in Everfree. She slowly went up to the colt and slightly poke him only for him to slightly move.

"Oh my gosh, you are real!" Applebloom said looking at the colt.

"…Aren't you going to…heal me (groan)," the colt said slightly with his injured wing and hoof. Applebloom then remember that she had thought about treating him and decided to go get a first aid kit, a cup of water, and a blanket sheet. When she got back to him, she treated his hoof the same way her older sister treated her injured hoof when she was younger. When she finished treating his hoof, she look up the manual, which was included within the first aid kit, for how to treat a bruised Pegasus wing as she never treated the wings of a Pegasus before. Before she is giving a chance to treat the colt's wings, he already tried to stand up and spread his wings, when he pull them back as they are untreated.

"Are you all right?" Applebloom asked trying to keep the colt up on his hoof.

The colt looked at her as she is trying to keep him standing and said, "You are a strange unicorn for hiding your magic horn in your hair." Applebloom looked at him funny until she told him that she is not a unicorn, she is an earth pony. "What! Clearly you have no wings (Looking at her body section). What exactly are you?" The colt asked with Applebloom simply repeating herself. The colt look at her with shock and tried to run away from her only to be stopped, until he teleported to the other side of the barn. "I don't know what you Earth Ponies want with me, but you will not keep me held," The colt said trying to use his magic to teleport again.

He tried to teleport out of the barn but Applebloom stopped him from leaving and said, "Look, even with magic, you shouldn't be going anywhere mister, you need to stay off that hoof and wing unless you can teleport to your home. For now, I am going to be taking care of you until both your wing and hoof get better, or unless we can find your family."

After Applebloom mentioned family, the colt quickly looked at her funny and demanded, "Fine, where can I slumber?" Applebloom direct his attention to a sheet and told him about how he is going to sleep on the couch and that she will need to let her family know that he will be staying there until he gets better. When she looked for him, she realize that the colt left the room and when she looked for him, she found him when the sound of magic pop up from her older sister's bedroom. When she went to the front of her sister's bedroom, she opened the door and saw that her sister's bedroom had become a demonic looking lair, unlike the traditional style the bedroom was, with the colt laying on the bed.

She went up to the colt and said, "Hey, What did you do to my sister's bedroom?"

"I don't sleep on a (looking confused) couch, I sleep on a bed, in this environment," the colt said feeling comfortable.

"But you can't do this to my sister's bedroom, she may be out of town but you can't do this to her room!" Applebloom said with the colt putting his head up and disregard what she said. This angers her and it push her to jump on the bed and said, "Look you are not going to be living here forever, (the colt rolling his eyes) what you should know is by some point you will have to go to your home soon (The colt mouthing blah repeatedly). So you listen mister, (pointing her hoof at him) so long as you are here, I am going to help you get better and you better not cause any problems for any of us, I mean I don't even know your name and look at what your causing," Applebloom said pointing at the room.

The colt looked at her, astonished by her message, and directly told her, "I will be retiring for the day, and you can call me Bourne, now I must sleep." After he said that, he used his magic to take the cover and pulled it up to his head with a surprise Applebloom to leave as she never expected for things to go that way and decided to not tell her family about Bourne as she decides to go to bed herself.

Later that night, Bourne woke up and hid under the sheets and brought out a satchel, hidden within his non-injured wing and got out a journal and a pencil. "To Journal, the beginning of my mission has reach a snag, my wing has been injured as well as my hoof, (trying to stretch them out only to retract them). It is because of these two, I have been taken hostage by some Filth, I guess as I only heard of them in stories and never believe they were real. So far, I am going under another name so that my real name doesn't cause anyone important to cause trouble for me. Besides, as soon I get back to normal, I will leave that filth, and resume my mission: to corrupt a pure and innocent life and take it back to the kingdom, where we shall begin our plans to take over all of the land. When I'm normal, I will do exactly that in no time. –Yours evilly, Prince Malbourne." Malbourne put in the journal where once he was finished, he put it back in his wing and went to sleep in the cold dark room.

 **A/N: Gokigenyou readers who found this, sorry for taking a month for this, I needed ideas as to how Malbourne character will be and how to develop it throughout the story. *Crucial Point: No offense to VoiceofReason, NickyvMLP, CannedCream, and any other people that just so happens to be an earth pony or have an earth pony OC, I have NO negative feelings towards them, it's just Malbourne kingdom basically call them Filths for their own reasons, but more on that topic later in an eventual chapter.**


	3. First Day, First Half

**Switch the numbers for letters**

The next morning, Apple Bloom woke up early to get food for her guest, before any of her family members see her getting the food. When she went into the bedroom, she saw Malbourne spreading his wings in front of the window. She put the food down and went to get him away from the window.

"Bourne, what are you doing, you should be careful," Apple Bloom said getting him to sit down. He simply fluff his wings and ask if she has any food for him. "Well, this is some of what we have, (putting a bowl of oats, some apples, and a pitcher of water with a cup tied to the neck of it) now eat up, if you want to get better soon," Apple Bloom said. He took one sniff of the food than he throw his head in disgust and shake his head. "What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked noticing his disgust towards the food she brought him.

"I don't know what kind of gruel this is, but I know this is not what I want to eat to get better from my hoof and wing," Malbourne explained.

"Well sorry, but I needed to sneak this past my family, what do you want to eat then?" Apple Bloom asked angrily. Malbourne then explained, "I require the eggs of the finest fish, salad covered with the tears of the despised and an oversize serving of well cooked meat."

Apple Bloom look at him funny, when he said fish, than simply said, "Ugh, I don't think I can sneak all that here without my family noticing." Apple Bloom decided to disregard that and simply took the cup from the pitcher and pour some water for him, when the two heard a call for her name.

"Apple Bloom, get down for breakfast, you have a full day of apple-bucking ahead of you today." "Coming Granny Smith," Apple Bloom responded. "Alright Bourne, I have a lot of chores that needs to be done today, I want you to stay in this room, get some rest and try to make sure that none of my family see you or what this bedroom has become. I'll be back later alright, see yeah," Apple Bloom told him as she got up and went downstairs after closing the door.

After she left, Malbourne used his red magic to turn the oats into caviar, an apple into a salad without the tears, another into a big ham covered in glaze and two rings of pineapple and the last two into a set of utensils and a set of napkins. After he was done with his meal, he used the napkin to clean his mouth when he heard noises from the outside. He went to the front of the window and saw Apple Bloom, kicking the trees with her back hoofs in order to get the apples from it.

"She told me that she was busy with chores, but she is wasting time, she doesn't need those trees to strengthen herself, this town looks obnoxiously peaceful," Malbourne said to himself and used his magic to make himself invisible and left the room. When he left the house and went outside, he became bothered by the light as he use his wings to block the sunlight. "Gah, I hate this light, I can't wait to conquer this land so I can get rid of this annoying light," Malbourne told himself when he spotted Apple Bloom, checking the baskets filled with apples.

He was about to use his magic to control any pony, when all of a sudden, another call for her name came out. The call came from Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, coming over to tell her "hi" and ask Apple Bloom if her sister have arrived home. Because of the two, he had to halt his plan to get Apple Bloom to go back to healing him when he noticed Scootaloo's wings.

He thought in his head, "This one will surely get me home, but I need to test her of course." In order for him to test Scootaloo, he use his magic to get her away from her friends, into the sky and past the clouds. This made the remaining crusaders panic and Malbourne to silently judge over what happen while Scootaloo loudly scream as she tried to fly. The two didn't know what to do and in their panic, Sweetie Bell unknowingly bump into Malbourne, catching Apple Bloom's attention. When she wanted to check it out, Sweetie Bell remind her that Scootaloo is in danger because of her wing disability, getting Malbourne to become surprise.

Just when they all believe Scootaloo is going to get hurt, the sounds of clopping hoofs heading their direction came up and a rainbow appeared and it caught Scootaloo. The sound of the hoofs came from Applejack, who came running noticing that Scootaloo was above Sweet Apple Acres, to see what is going on at the farm.

"Are you fillies alright, what happen?" Applejack asked.

"We're fine, it's just Scootaloo was somehow thrown into the sky, and we don't know what happen," Sweetie Bell explained. It is then that Applejack told them that she and the others just got off the train when they saw Scootaloo flying far in the air: this made Rainbow Dash fly to catch Scootaloo before it is too late. Rainbow Dash came down to the group, carrying Scootaloo on her back, accepting her thanks. It was soon after that, the sound of more hoofs came again, coming towards them and it is revealed to be Rarity, who believe that the situation has to deal with the crusaders and she needed to check on Sweetie Bell.

"What are you girls doing?" Rarity asked looking for Sweetie bell, than ran towards her. The trio explained that Scootaloo was simply thrown into the air with no indication for magic and they didn't see any strange pony coming by the farm who send Scootaloo to the sky.

"But there has to be a reason, I mean Pegasus don't just spontaneously fly like that?" Rarity asked after looking at both Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we do that easily, even when we don't notice it, but you (pointing at Scootaloo) I don't think you would be able to pulled that off anytime soon," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Are you all sure that any strange pony didn't came by and did something?" Applejack asked getting a head shake from Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. While the two answered, Apple Bloom didn't answered or move her head, to Applejack noticing.

When she call her out, Apple Bloom said, "Huh, oh I didn't see any strange pony using magic to send Scootaloo flying.

"Hhmm, I didn't ask if any of you know how Scootaloo fly." Applejack pointed out with suspicion. After Apple Bloom was called out for it, Rarity decided to take Sweetie Bell home and Rainbow Dash decided to carry Scootaloo home to give the Applejack and Apple Bloom some time alone.

"How would you know that there might be magic here?" Applejack asked. Before Apple Bloom got a chance to answer her, the sound of kicking occurred, getting Applejack's attention and to their surprise, a silhouette appears by the trees. Apple Bloom recognize it as Malbourne while Applejack suspected that as what Apple Bloom saw. Applejack went to chase the silhouette believing it is real, but he use his horn to disappear in the wind by using his magic and wings. Applejack saw him and regard him as a skilled unicorn, as she saw the horn shape on his head but never notice the wings. After that, Applejack went back to Apple Bloom to ask her more questions regarding the silhouette, until she heard her name coming from her granny.

"Applejack, did you just get back from your trip?" Granny Smith asked as she came out of the house. She went up to hug her and not long after, her brother Big Macintosh came in to hug his sister after her trip. Apple Bloom used this moment to sneak away to check on Applejack's bedroom. When she made it to the door, she hesitated to open it as she began to think about the consequences of her older sister finding out what happen to her bedroom, or finding Malbourne and having to explain him. When she started to get lost in her fears, she was brought down by the call of her name by Applejack, who came by when she wasn't paying attention.

"(Small Scream) Applejack, what are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I live here and I'm a little tired from my trip and like to sleep," Applejack explain as she went to the doorknob.

"Wait, don't you want to hang out with your friends or get some apple-bulking this season?" Apple Bloom asked hoping to stall her.

"As much as I want to get some apple-bucking done, I'm really tired. I thought about staying in time for Apple-Buck season, but we really needed to see how that town is doing since we help free them from Starlight's philosophy. And boy, Party Favor and Sugar Belle know how to throw a party cause I am tired," Applejack explained as she started to twist the knob before she realize something.

"Wait a moment, have you been to my room, because you seem scared of me going to my room?" Applejack asked getting her to simply nod her head in fear. When Applejack open the door she took one look of her bedroom and became surprise over what is in there. "Apple Bloom, You really have been in my bedroom have you?" Applejack asked observing what is in the room. Apple Bloom simply nod and was about to confess about Malbourne when Applejack said, "Well at least you could have cleaned up after yourself young lady, cause this room is a mess."

Apple Bloom became more surprise then Applejack and went inside the room, only to see it is back to the way it was before Malbourne changed it, only the bed is a mess, the dressers are open, and the plates from earlier are on the floor. Apple Bloom look in surprise until Applejack assured her that she isn't mad about it as she is tired and made Apple Bloom promise that she will clean up the bedroom. Apple Bloom quickly agreed as AJ jump onto the bed in exhaustion: Apple Bloom immediately began to clean her bedroom by taking the dirty plates from earlier in the day. She put the dishes in the kitchen sink and went back when she heard the sound of magic coming from her bedroom. She went to investigate and what she saw was Malbourne, sitting on her bed, brushing his wings using his magic.

"Bourne, why are you here and what did you do?" Apple Bloom asked in fear.

"She took her room back and I was considering looking for a way home and desired some more set of wings," Malbourne explain continuing to brush his wings.

"And what does wrecking my sister's bedroom has to deal with… Wait, were you the one who toss Scootaloo earlier?" Apple Bloom asked. He said nothing but continue to brush his wings: his quiet notion gave her the idea that he did do it and he is not willing to talk about. "Look, if you want to go home, I'll help you. You don't need to toss my friend, I am willing to help you go home, just let me help like I help your hoof and wing get better," Apple Bloom explained. He asked why she is willing to help him go to his home to which she replies, "Because I don't think any pony should travel back to their home after getting injured, even when it is small because you look my age." The two looked at each other very calmly until Apple Bloom heard her granny, from downstairs, say, "Apple Bloom, time for dinner."

"Coming," Apple Bloom yelled than looked towards him and explain, "Look, I'm going to dinner alright, than I am going to clean my sisters' room, and take a bath before I am going to bed, ok. If you want food, (Opens a window) you can use your magic to take some of the apples from our trees alright, but don't take too many, my family will notice if too many are gone." When Apple Bloom left the room, she closes the door, leaving Malbourne to ponder about Apple Bloom's willingness to help him, as he use his magic to get an apple and turn it into a small cooked lamb.

After he finished the lamb, he brought out his journal and his quill and he start to write down what happened that day. During writing, Malbourne kept thinking about Apple Bloom's willingness to help him get home, as well as when he saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. After some time, Malbourne looked at his journal and realize that besides the names of the three, he unknowingly draw their respective cutie marks. He questioned himself as he know that no one in his kingdom, whether they are an elder or his age, have a mark, specifically on that area.

"These marks, why did I draw these, and why am I captivated by looking at them?" Malbourne asked himself. When he stared at them for some time, he realize, that he needed to redecorate the bed so that he could sleep like before, although he started to have thoughts about Apple Bloom, such as where is she going to sleep since this is her bedroom and he feels weird about taking over her bed. When he heard steps coming, he decided to use his magic to create a new bed in a frame with the same cold, red-gem design as how he designed AJ's bedroom. The footsteps from earlier came from Apple Bloom, heading to her room, relaxed and sleepy.

"Greetings Apple Bloom, tomorrow we shall find a way for me to get home, right?" Malbourne asked.

"Yawn, sorry but tomorrow, I have some apple-bucking that needs to be done: it's a tradition in my family that we should get the apples from the trees on this farm and sell them to the ponies in this town and beyond. We are only finished with apple-bucking when all the trees don't have any more apples." Malbourne thought about it and asked when it is appropriate to stop. "I guess when all of the apples on the trees on this farm are off the trees. And we stop for the day once the sun goes down and we continue on until we are all done," Apple Bloom further explains. Right when she was about to close her eyes, Malbourne felt bad for her and her family, knowing that most of them are, in his terms filths, as use his magic which is now orange, to get Apple Bloom into the bed that he popped up. When he tuck her in the bed, he let her sleep as he thinks about what her family goes through and believe that this is what her family do for many years.

When he finish thinking about Apple Bloom's family, he decided to assure that she will not have to deal with it the next day. He went out the window with his wings that got better early that day as well as his hoof, and seek out the nearest apple tree. At first he tried a gravitational spell on a tree, but it ended up being strong enough to smash some of the apples.

"Darn it," Malbourne told himself seeing the apples and seeing the many trees that remain. It is then that he realize that he knows two spells that will help him. To do this, he went up to a tree and place a spell on an apple: it created a small ring around the apple, than it grew in size, all the way to the entire orchard. When the ring finally stop growing, he focus his magic and brought his attention to the apple and ends the night with the sound of his whip.

 **A/N: Gogeigenyou, Bronies and Pegasisters who found this, I would love to thank bluecatcinema for leaving me my first outside comment and especially to Mr. H.R for giving me my first Favorite as well as follower since I join FF. You gave me more encourage to write this story as well as flesh out Malbourne's character. It is thanks to you two that I decided to give myself a profile pic. so be sure to check it out.**

 **So to celebrate my first follower and fav., I want to ask anyone who comes by this question: What is your vendettasoid, an episode which you personally don't like at all, of MLP: Friendship is Magic. And to end this off, the following, after this, is a spoiler alert for the next chapter, in code form, just like in certain credits in the TV series, Gravity Falls. You can solve it and put it in the comments if you wish, you can ignore if you're not the type to go into spoilers. Anyway, have fun.**

 **Spoiler Code: 20-8-5 14-5-24-20 3-8 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5-19 6-1-22 13-1-12-5 14-15-14 16-15-14-25 1-19 23-5-12-12 1-19 20-8-5 13-15-19-20 8-1-20-5-4 6-5-13-1-12-5 16-15-14-25. 5-14-10-15-25**


	4. An Earth Filly and a Male Alicorn

The next morning, the apple family, excluding Apple Bloom, woke up and were about to start their apple-buck season duties when they saw something strange: all of the apples are off the trees. This baffles them, as they all do not see one shade of red in the trees throughout the farm. They were about to freak out when they saw the bottom of the trees are baskets full of apples that came from the trees.

"What in Celestia's name happen to all of our apple trees?" Applejack ask out loud as she, Big Mac, and Granny took a look at the trees to see if there is a reason why the apples are in the baskets. When Apple Bloom made it outside, she saw her family freaking out about the apples being in the baskets. She was about to ask them what is going on, when she took a glance at her bedroom window and saw Malbourne. She decided to ask her family what they are going to do as all the trees do not have apples thus ending their apple-buck season early.

"Well sapling, I don't know why all the apples are off the trees, but I think we are going to gather all of these and see what we can do with them this season since we got them all early. But any who, we're going to be alright, so you can do whatever you want today so long you're back before it gets dark," Granny Smith said. Apple Bloom eagerly went to her room to tell Malbourne what happen, while Applejack laments missing apple buck season. When Apple Bloom went to her room, she saw Malbourne by the window and ecstatically told him that she is able to help him find a way for him to go home today. He went up to hug her, getting her to push him away.

"Yeah, we have to go through town in order for me to get you home alright and you need to hide either your horn or your wings cause every-pony going to believe that you're a distant relative to Celestia, Luna or Cadence," Apple Bloom explained.

"Why is it that everyone think that just because I have a magic horn and powerful wings that I am related to one of those three?" Malbourne complained.

"Yeah, plus there's Twilight Sparkle, she was a unicorn before she became the Princess of Friendship and an Alicorn," Apple Bloom further explained. Knowing what Apple Bloom told him, he brought his left wing to cross his front area and brought his right wing to his back: this turn both of his wings into a cloak-like outfit. Apple Bloom became impressed with how he transform his wings into a cloak, when she remembered that they can't walk out of the house together, as her family will see him and freak out. He decided to take his cloak over his head and teleport outside by the trees and away from her family.

After he teleported, Apple Bloom went to her dresser and took out some bits and put it in a satchel and got ready within a few minutes. When she finish getting ready, she went outside and told her granny that she will be back and that she was doing something in town and left in a hurry and made it to Malbourne. As the two started to go to the town, Applejack quickly spotted Malbourne with his cloak over his head and notice how similar he is to the silhouette, until she was called by Granny Smith giving her something to do. When the two made it to town, Apple Bloom and Malbourne were walking together with everyone looking at them. Apple Bloom notices that the folks are watching them and became embarrassed until she saw Malbourne wearing his cloak all over his head. She pull his cloak back but he kept putting it back on.

She asked him why he is wearing his cloak like that only for him to answer, "I am not one of the sun so I rather keep myself covered or in little light."

"Well maybe some sunlight might be good for you, ok. (Pulling his cloak off) Besides everyone is looking at you because you're wearing your cloak like that, and if you don't want to get too much attention, leave it off," Apple Bloom explained keeping Malbourne from putting his cloak over his head. After a small walk, Malbourne stomach started to growl and he became embarrassed because Apple Bloom heard it.

"Guess I was excited about taking you to Ponyville so much that I forgot to get you some food. Since my family woke up, we can forget about having breakfast at my house so I know where we can eat, come on," Apple Bloom said as she took Malbourne by the hoof to the café and grab a table. The two sit down and saw that it is a slow day for the café, until they are visited by, unfortunately, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who spotted Apple Bloom and Malbourne together in public. The two picked on Apple Bloom while ignoring Malbourne: from repeating that she is a blank flank, her family not being rich and calling her a liar for saying that she went to the Crystal Empire because she didn't have a Crystal Empire snow globe like Diamond Tiara does.

During this, Malbourne started to grow a bitter taste from seeing them pick on her, which he questions as he always see people bullying others and he never felt a bitter taste before for any of them, yet he felt awful here. After some time of Diamond Tiara rubbing it in her face that she has a snow globe instead of her, Apple Bloom went inside to get some scones, leaving Malbourne with the bullies.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Diamond Tiara asked the colt, taking a noticed to him.

"He must be from Manehatten cause look at that cloak of his. He looks cute," Silver Spoon said, grabbing his hoof.

"Oh come on, he looks like he's from Canterlot, if you're from there or that's where you get your wardrobe, you can hang out with us," Diamond Tiara said warming up to him.

"You two are like my people, but unlike them you made me feel something I've never felt before," Malbourne said pushing the two away.

"Wow, you sound rich if you have people, so you want to hang out with us instead of that pour no-pony," Diamond Tiara said pushing him. Almost immediately he told them how awful they are to Apple Bloom and that they should stop picking on her and called them filths out loud. When he did that, the two started to pick on him by stating his blank flank because he refuse to be their friend.

"You have the audacity to ridicule me?" Malbourne asked, not giving either one a chance to answer him: what he did is use his red magic on the two and said, "If you love that snow globe so much, why don't you live in it." After he's finished, he used his magic to shrink the two and put them in the snow globe she showed off earlier.

Once it is done, he started to shake his head and use his now orange magic to lift the snow globe, to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the snow globe and see both of them screaming to get out. He asked himself what he has done when Apple Bloom went out and could tell by the look in her eyes that she saw the whole thing. He felt that she would tell him something about his action as he use magic to show her that he had put Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the snow globe. She reached her hoof to get the snow globe and see how it looks as Malbourne lowered his head. He was waiting for Apple Bloom to lecture him but instead he heard screams of terror. He look for where the screams are coming from only to see Apple Bloom, brutally shaking the snow globe, saying, "This is for picking on me for the past year."

She continued to shake it to Malbourne surprise and he asked why she is doing that, only for her to say that if he was there for some time, he would want to do worst to them and continue to shake it. Not knowing what to do, Malbourne simply took Apple Bloom away and left the snow globe on the table.

As the two remain trapped and shaken in the snow globe, they scream for help when Muffins came by and saw the snow globe and said, "Ooh, Pretty Castle," and begin to shake it, ignoring the two. He took Apple Bloom away from the scene and ask her where she was planning on taking him, thinking about what happened earlier.

"Well, it's a surprise, but that was so much fun that I almost forgot, so let's go," Apple Bloom said with glee as she took Malbourne away and to the train station. "Ok, here's a map, now where is your home town?" Apple Bloom asked after giving a train map to Malbourne and waiting for an answer from him. He simply told her that the map doesn't have his kingdoms' location on it and asked what the long colorful vehicles are for after looking at the trains. She slapped herself in Malbournes' unknowing nature and bluntly told him that they are called trains and asked him how they can get to his home if they cannot travel through train. He was about to tell her when he spotted the Cakes.

"Those breeders, where are they heading?" Malbourne asked. Apple Bloom look towards where he was pointing to see the couple and say, "Hey that's Mr. and Mrs. Cake, they're a married couple and if you must know, they are doing a delivery and need a train to do it, what makes you say they are breeders?" Apple Bloom asked in anger. He simply said it must be a lucky guess and asked where their offspring are. Apple Bloom answered that the twins are off with another babysitter and won't be back until later and that he would need to go home by balloon if they can't find it by train.

He tried to convince her that she should let him stay for some time without mentioning the mission he is on, with no avail and that she will not keep him since he is better from both his hoof and wing. After she said that, he decided to make his horn invisible and make his cloak back to his wings to Apple Bloom questioning his methods. He put one of his wing out and used magic to pop up a huge rock and to crush his wing. Apple Bloom tried her best to remove the rock off of Malbournes' wing but she had no luck, as the rock is three times her size and very heavy.

A short time later, Apple Bloom decided to stop trying to remove the rock and let it be as she ate a scone. The prince asked her to get the rock off, but she kept eating her scone, until he loudly say, "What do I have to say in order to get this confined rock off my wing?"

"How about what you just said, but with a please," Pinkie Pie said, coming out of nowhere, scaring him. She lifted the rock with ease using her hoof and managed to get him up on his hooves.

"How are you able to do that?" Malbourne asked with Pinkie Pie answering, "I grew up on a rock farm, so this is easy."

Apple Bloom got back to Malbourne and said "Don't worry he'll be fine Pinkie, and Bourne (whispering to him) don't mind Pinkie, she's a nutso, so let's get you to someone that can treat your wing," Apple Bloom said taking his hoof and head to the hospital. When they just about to be out of the train station, Pinkie Pie realize that the pony she helped out isn't from Ponyville and she never threw him a party.

She went up to the two, with huge eyes and a giant smile: scaring Malbourne as he doesn't know what she is capable of doing and did a spell that will send her away, with his magic and his eyes close. When he open his eyes, Apple Bloom took his hoof and direct him to the hospital, but he direct his attention to Pinkie Pie. What his magic did is make her go backwards: all of her actions that she did earlier, she did it as if she was on rewind. He questioned himself as this is the first time he noticed that his magic is orange instead of red and he check his satchel and wing to see if he still has all of his empty capsules there. He saw that he had everything and about to think more about it until Apple Bloom grab the wing that was crushed and continued to drag him. On their way to the hospital, they pass Fluttershy and Discord having lunch and tea.

Fluttershy saw Apple Bloom and told her, "Oh hi, Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom simply said hey and continue on with Malbourne seeing the two and going along with her. While they are leaving, Discord noticed the two and went up to them, especially Malbourne. By seeing them, in a zany manner, he took both his eyes out, took out a napkin and thoroughly clean both of his eyes. When he is finished, he put his eyes back in his sockets and loudly scream in terror from seeing the colt and quickly grabbed Fluttershy and take her to her cottage. He placed her in the living room on a chair and lifted it and a table to float, after that, he close all of the doors and took the cottage off its ground and made it spin in the air, while Fluttershy is sitting down in the middle of the chaos.

When Discord return, he brought Twilight, who was in the middle of a discussion with someone, to the two and hide behind a brick wall he created, loudly saying, "I just found friendship, I won't allow you to take it away from me, so go on Twilight." Twilight only look at the two in confusion, not knowing why Discord brought her there and asked why.

"Because he is dangerous and you should do that, hhm, what do you kids call it, um, Rainbow…x…Maci. (Snapping his fingers) Rainbow Ex Machina, yes, that's it. Do it, quickly," Discord said continuing to hide behind the brick wall. She took one look at Malbourne and noticed that he wasn't from around here and politely asked where he is from.

He simply look at her and said, "So you're the princess of friendship. I have no clue about it." After he said that, Apple Bloom told Twilight that they can't talked as they need to take him to the hospital because his wing got crushed by the rock.

"Oh, you don't mind if I join you guys walking over to the hospital, because it's urgent to get that wing looked at," Twilight asked.

"Seeing as you'll do it even if we say no, go nuts," Apple Bloom said. Twilight took this as a rude remark, and asked if Apple Bloom is alright, only for her to drag Malbourne by his crushed wing away from her. While looking at them leave, Twilight thought about Apple Bloom's tone in her voice, when Discord ask her why she didn't do anything, with Twilight responding she doesn't know what is dangerous about a Pegasus with a crushed wing.

"Well I hope, you will learn the dangers of his kind, because he is clearly not a pony of this time, so be cautious, hmp ," Discord said as he stomped his feet, in anger, away from her. The two finally made it to the hospital, Doctor Horse showed the x-ray for Malbourne's wing and kept it wrapped up and told Apple Bloom the details of his crushed wing as well as ask her questions.

When he and all of the nurses are finished, he was left in the room with the doctor and he asked if Apple Bloom is going to visit him, which the doctor said, "You mean the little filly from earlier, she left a short time ago, she was rude when I ask her questions regarding your wing and she said she was going home and may visit later."

After hearing this, Malbourne became somewhat sad because she left, only for Doctor Horse to tell him, "Don't worry, Bourne, you were well behaved during the treatment so we were able to treat your wing easily and with enough rest, you'll be out of here in no time."

The Doctor left him there in his room leaving him to think, when the doctor went back and told him, "Excuse me, you have two visitors. He is right here your majesty." The doctor left the room and it was Twilight Sparkle and Applejack coming to visit him.

"Hi there, how are you feeling Bourne?" Twilight asked. He became surprise by the fact that she visit him, as well as Applejack, which makes him ask, "Why are two visiting me, we have only met in a single moment princess and I haven't met you, Earth pony."

"Call me Applejack, ok. Twilight brought me along because she saw you were hanging out with Apple Bloom and when she told me that your wing was crushed and you're in the hospital, I wanted to visit you," Applejack explained making him smile. The three got in a bit of small talk, mainly Malbourne ask what friendship is about to the two of them. The two explain everything they know about friendship and it didn't became long that Doctor Horse told them that visiting hours is over that they should leave him.

He wanted to tell them thanks for spending time with him, only he doesn't know the words to say, until Twilight catches on and say, "Do you mean, Thank you?" He shake his head up and down and asked what the meaning of the word. Right when the doctor told them they need to go, Twilight told him that it is something that everyone say to be nice. Before they left, Applejack took one look at him and thought how similar he was to the pony she saw before as well as the silhouette until Twilight brought her down and the two left.

Shortly after they left, Malbourne decided to take his journal from his wing, only this time, he brought out some capsules. He wrote about what happened that day, as well as the questions that he had for himself. When he look through the entry, he saw that he did it again: this time, it happen for Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle, even Applejack, even if he already draw her cutie mark. He is asked himself why as he didn't draw Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoons' cutie mark, which he felt relieved about. As he put away the journal, he thought about Apple Bloom and how her actions reminded him of his home. This also made him think about his actions and thoughts being different until he went to sleep.

Over in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom discover the bed Malbourne pop up, still being there. She never realize it was there, but she liked the gems in the frame and went to sleep in it after she turn off the lights. While she is sleeping, her window open up and a small creature with four tentacle-like arms with a small body in the middle came in. It creep into the bedroom with two of its tentacles on the bed. It creepily smiled and-


	5. Breakup of the CMC

The next day, the surprised Doctor Horse has to let Malbourne out of the hospital as his wing had gotten better after one night rest. He ask the doctor what he should do and the doctor fumbled his words as he was expecting to say it later. He simply said if he is new in town, he should go visit the locals and see what they have while in Ponyville. He decide to go visit Sweet Apple Acres to see Apple Bloom to talk to her. He knock on the door instead of magically popping in, only to see Applejack at the door.

"Hello, Ms. Applejack, is Apple Bloom available today?" Malbourne ask very humbly while fluffing his wings.

"Apple Bloom, she went to hang out with her crusader friends, though she left without her hair ribbon," Applejack ponder until she ask how long will he be staying in Ponyville.

He was looking at her and suddenly, Applejack's cutie mark appear in his eyes and he blurt out, "How do you live the lifestyle your family is in?" He became embarrassed by his outburst but Applejack simply took it as curiosity and invite the young colt inside.

She led him to the kitchen while talking about her family and the farm lifestyle. She sat him down and serve him a slice of apple pie. She kept talking about how hard-working her family are and how they use apples to make a living until she notice that he had not touch his slice.

"All right there Bourne?" Applejack asked until she realized that Malbourne was in the hospital the day before for an injured wing and now it looks perfectly fine. He took note of her skepticism and quickly grabbed the fork full of apple pie. After tasting it, he became surprise and gave a face like he never tasted anything like it and he tried to hide it but he decided to eat the whole thing by putting his face and eating it up. When he finish, he realize his actions is nothing regal as he start to look at Applejack. She look at him in shock until she laugh at him and look for a napkin. She went up to him and gently clean his mouth with it.

"Giggle, I can tell you've never had my family's apple pie before, or any kind of pie," Applejack said as she is cleaning Malbourne's mouth like an older sister.

"I've never had apple pie. And my taste buds have never eaten anything this delicious," Malbourne said. She decided to give him another slice and start to ask about him about his life. He kept quiet and ate the whole slice again and ask for a drink. Applejack happily gave him an apple cider and after he took a sip, he chug it down spilling some of it. He became embarrassed that he decided to get going but before he go, he ask for another slice and some apple cider. Instead of a slice, she gave him a whole apple pie and bottle of apple cider.

"Why are you so…nice? I'm a stranger and how are these foods obtainable?" Malbourne asked trying to carry the cider and the pie.

"Well we made them from the apples on the farm and since all of the apples are off the trees, we made these earlier than usual. And if you're wondering about me being kind, well, you were hanging out with Apple Bloom and you were in the hospital so why can't I be nice to you," Applejack finish explaining.

"By the way, you never did answer my question about your…" Applejack ask until she saw that he had left before she finish. Malbourne quickly left as he knew what she was about to ask but before he left, he stop outside the orchard and look at some of the trees. He thought about her explanation, he decided to use a ring spell on the trees and then a spell to make it go forward in time without affecting anything else, until he start to see flowers turning into apples. He became astounded by this as he heard Big Macintosh calling Granny Smith and Applejack about the apples growing back on the trees as he leave to find Apple Bloom.

He spotted her in the middle of a path with a small sign near, checking the ground. He went up to ask what is she doing but she simply look at him and continue to do what she is doing.

"Your older sister told me that you were hanging out with your fellow crusaders. Tell me, what battles have you brave fillies been through," Malbourne said making Apple Bloom look at him like he's crazy.

"Look, we are not what you think we are, so what do you want, I'm sort of busy?" Apple Bloom said as Malbourne look through his wing and brought out two capsules, one with a feather and the other a small pop of magic. She look at what he is presenting and became amaze as he explained what they are.

"These are Power Capsules, a common in my kingdom: wear it and you will gain wings or a magic horn, depending on what's in it. I want to hand these two, to you (Giving Apple Bloom the capsules) we can use them to go to my homeland together and the only way to get there is by flying, so do you want to practice flying for our trip?" Malbourne said. Apple Bloom got the capsules and saw the potential of what they can do as she told Malbourne to get them food before they start flying.

He started to run when he realized that Apple Bloom shouldn't be hungry and that she may have had breakfast at home. He look back at what she is doing and hide when she looked at where he is heading. When she saw he is not there, she put up the sign and throw a rock at a cloud. The rock end up hitting Rainbow Dash, who was relaxing, making her see Apple Bloom's sign.

"First pony to get to this sign will get a free gallon of apple cider," Rainbow Dash read and then gave a squeal and fly fast towards the sign. When she made it to the sign, the ground immediately fall, making Rainbow Dash fall into a pit that it is too narrow for her to fly out. Rainbow could only yell for someone to get her out, when Apple Bloom stood on top and pour apple cider on the walls. She walk away as Rainbow Dash hope the cider will reach her. Malbourne went to check on Rainbow Dash and saw how deep and narrow it is.

"Hey, can you help get me out of here? I know you're up there, I see your shadow," Rainbow Dash yell. He remember seeing his people doing it to each other, even seen taunting them with favorites. He thought of this when all of a sudden, he start to have Fluttershy's cutiemark in his eyes and became overwhelm with the desire to help her. He sigh as he turn his wings into a cloak and reveal his horn and use his magic to levitate Rainbow Dash out.

As he is getting her out, he ask why she fall for such deceit only for her to tell him how much she loves apple cider: he became sadden by it and brought out the apple cider bottle Applejack gave him earlier. When he brought it out, he unknowingly let Rainbow Dash go but realize it soon as he got her back and this time, Rarity's cutiemark appear in his eyes.

When Rainbow Dash is out of the pit, Malbourne use his magic to pop up five barrels of apple cider, based on the bottle he was given. She went up to one and grabbed a cup full of cider for a taste and realize that it is real and he gave her the okay to drink it all. He saw how happy she was and he start to feel good: a feeling which he never felt before. As he felt this, he realize that he had swap from Pegasus to Unicorn and began to worry; he also began to look for Apple Bloom. Before he left, he told Rainbow Dash that if anyone ask, he is a Unicorn.

"Are you kidding? If you know a spell like this, you can even have my house." He quickly ran away as Rainbow Dash kept on drinking the apple cider. Malbourne look around for Apple Bloom and notice how the atmosphere is somewhat chaotic than before. While looking, he heard shrieks of terror and head towards it only to see that it came from Fluttershy's cottage. He saw that all of the animals, big or small, even Fluttershy herself is stuck in glue traps.

"Uhm, can you please get me and my animals out, but be gentle," Fluttershy pleaded as she tried to get her wings out but her back is stuck. As he saw what he need to do, he receive Rainbow Dash's cutiemark in his eyes. After it appear, Malbourne use his ring spell on all of Fluttershy's animals as well as her. She pleaded for him to not use magic to harshly pull all of them out, but he instead uses his time spell on all of them to be rewind to the point before all of them got stuck in the traps. Everyone got out without being harmed as she went up to thank him.

While getting thanks, Discord came out and get Fluttershy away from him, telling him that his plans to corrupt others will fail as he gather all of the animals into the cottage and tell him to see what he had done. He ran to town when he heard another scream of terror, this time coming from the Carousel Boutique. He saw Rarity in a state of shock freeze as all of the clothes are on the floor and shredded with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo looking through the clothes. He asked what happen as he tried to get Rarity to talk.

"She can't talk, she's in a state of Shock Freeze because someone tore up all of these clothes," Sweetie Bell explained as she is looking at the shredded clothes. He look at Rarity and ask how she can get out of this state which Sweetie Bell simply told Scootaloo that she has an idea to get their cutiemarks: try to help fix the clothes while Rarity is frozen. This got Rarity to awaken and told them that she will handle all of the clothing and if they want to get their cutiemarks, they should do something else while not disturbing her. As she is saying that, she push all of the young ones out of the boutique as she gets started on her work.

"How do you know that would work?" Malbourne ask which Sweetie Bell answering that she and Rarity are sisters and that they share a sibling bond. This made Malbourne think about his two older sibling and how they treat him, being an Alicorn. He remember what he must do and run off with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo chasing him on her scooter. When they caught up to him, he became amaze by her scooter until they see a group of ponies heading towards Twilight's castle.

They went up and see that someone had vandalize it by writing "YOUR CASTLE SUCK" in red paint on the front. As Twilight and Spike came out, they demand the pony who did this to come out.

One Pony said, "Maybe it's the griffon with a pony butt?"

Another said, "Perhaps it's the cute pony with a pair of goggles?" Malbourne saw the writing and start to know who did it as he felt bad for Twilight and decide to clean it up. He went up a ladder and on to a roof with Sweetie Bell following him, after Scootaloo pick up a book someone drop. He tried to figure out a way to clean up as Sweetie try to get him to tell her what is he doing until Scootaloo tell them she found book that may belong to Pinkie Pie, giving Malbourne an idea, as well as her cutiemark in his eyes. He took a breather and used his magic on the words and transform it into what is in the book. It successfully turn into images of a clown doing a juggling routine as well as some sweets to everyone's delight and Twilight surprise.

"Yes, this is something funny and no monsters," Malbourne said to himself when he realize that Sweetie Bell heard what he said. He tried to think about how to explain himself to her until he saw Apple Bloom hiding in the shadows. He was about to climb down the ladder, when it was kicked down, leaving the three on the rooftops. Malbourne wanted to chase Apple Bloom and talk to her, so what he did is use his magic to pop up enough clouds that he can jump and land safely on the ground in front of the two. When he made it to the ground, he went to the ally where he saw her and to his shock, he found Apple Bloom, only she is an alicorn.

"Apple Bloom, what are you doing, why are you using the Power Capsules like this?" Malbourne asked.

"I am having fun and boy, I've never realize how cool and powerful having a magic horn and powerful wings are," Apple Bloom explained being giddy about her wings and horn. She was so excited about it that she use her dark red magic and use it to turn Scootaloo into a chicken. Malbourne was appalled by this as he use his magic to bring the ladder back up.

"Apple Bloom, I demand that you turn Scootaloo back into what she is," Malbourne demand, getting mad. She simply shrugged and use her magic to turn Scootaloo into a penguin as she and Sweetie Bell are going down the ladder. Seeing this, Malbourne use his magic to turn Scootaloo back into a pony as well as take the Power Capsules away from her, reverting her back to an earth pony.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Apple Bloom asked as he put away the capsules.

"You've change Apple Bloom, you're acting different from when we first met: you used to be kind, but look at what you did to your friend and the Princess of Friendship," Malbourne explained. She denied what she did and pretended to not know what happen earlier, when he use his magic to expose her of having a spray can of red paint. He use magic again and reveal that she is wearing a dark purple amulet: he recognize it as his amulet and realize that he never wore it or notice it was missing. He believed that it may have been seeking him and have fix itself on Apple Bloom the night before as he tried to remove it.

When he got close, Apple Bloom scream for help, getting some adult ponies nearby to get Malbourne away from her, describing that he is trying to hurt her. As all of them got to him, he tried to prove his innocence, but Apple Bloom roll the can over to him and made it seem as though he had it. As they saw the can, he realize there is nothing he can do and cooperate with them rather than fight or disappear, knowing it will do nothing.

As they are taking him away, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo tried to defend him, only for Thunder Lane to say that Malbourne was playing rough with Apple Bloom and that he was being mean as well. The group simply took him to Town Hall as the two tried to get Apple Bloom to explain why she say such things. She refuse to stand up for him as they try to get her to help. The two end up seeing red paint on her coat and start to think that she was responsible for the vandalism and they try to get her to say how she did it.

"Well I did what Scootaloo can't: Sprout wings and use them to fly high in the sky with them," Apple Bloom explain getting her mad. Scootaloo try to fly only for Apple Bloom to mock her by making penguin call. Sweetie Bell than defend her friend from Apple Bloom's harsh mocking, only for her to say she is right in calling Scootaloo a penguin, on the basis that both have wings and can't fly.

Seeing Sweetie defend her friend, Apple Bloom thought about getting her mad and finally came up with a way to get under her skin. She made up cruel lies regarding Sweetie Bell's lack of talent in design, comparing her to Rarity while making it seem as though Scootaloo was the one who made the false claims.

"How could you say such things, I thought we were friends," Sweetie Bell said to Scootaloo. As Scootaloo insults Sweetie Bell, she insults Apple Bloom, which continues to insults Scootaloo: each saying harsh things about each other. They continue to insult each other until Sweetie Bell had enough saying she does not want to be friends with them and suggest that they should stop being friends and disband the CutieMark Crusaders. They all agree with Sweetie in anger, Scootaloo in tears, and Apple Bloom feeling smug and indifferent.

As the three walk away, the sun is setting on the day: all three went to their homes and got rid of their crusader capes. Before Apple Bloom did that, when she got home, Applejack happily told her about the apples growing, but she displayed no interest. Applejack ask her what happen but she snapped at her by saying she should leave her alone. When she said that, Applejack became horrified about this, bringing Big Mac to check on the two sisters.

"Tell me why should I listen to the both of you when A, (pointing at Applejack) you really need a life outside this stupid farm and B, (pointing at Big Mac) you're telling me to watch what I say, coming from the silent giant himself," Apple Bloom said somewhat driving Applejack to near tears with Big Mac comforting his sister. Granny Smith heard the whole conversation and told Apple Bloom to go to her room without dinner and that she is going to have a full day of hard chores to do unless she apologize to her older siblings. Apple Bloom went to her room, not feeling guilty, thinking about all of the things she did and relax on the gem-frame bed as her family and now former friends try to get what she did out of their mind.

Malbourne, after discussing with Mayor Mare, is walking around when he saw a hat on the ground. He use his magic to make it similar to Applejack's hat and out of curiosity, put it on and liked it. He tried to give a Yeehaw when he was approached by Thunder Lane and Blossomforth.

"Alright kid, for vandalizing the castle, we of Ponyville agree it is time for you to go home and we are here to escort you," Thunder Lane explain.

"I understand, but may I say goodbye to Apple Bloom and Applejack?" Malbourne ask.

"Sorry, but we not only have you for vandalizing, we also have you for the thief of 50 glue traps and the disappearance of Rainbow Dash, so we are in charge of your escort and everything you say will be disregarded," Blossomforth explained. He became scared about them taking him away and he made his coat return to his wings in front of the Pegasi to their shock.

He flew away from there and by Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack sad and Big Mac comforting her while Apple Bloom is in her room, making evil plots. Malbourne saw what she is doing and went to check on her friends: he saw Scootaloo crying and Sweetie beating her pillows, both having their capes in the trash. Malbourne didn't know what happen between them but he felt awful as he didn't know what cause them to act this way is.

Because of this awful feeling, he flew back home in tears, wanting to forget about his trip and completely forgetting his mission. But he has to not worry about it: for his kingdom, the royal guards get a carriage ready by throwing satchels, a crystal ball and full Power Capsules.

"Malbourne done it, let's get the being he corrupted. Crystal Ball, show us where the being is and where we may collect our key to conquering this entire land," A unicorn said using his magic on the gems on the ball to show an image of Apple Bloom in her room. After that, the two unicorns got in and the carriage to run in the dark shadows, with the sound of clopping hooves as the Pegasi are pulling the carriage and fly away.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel as though this is my most controversial chapter yet, but I hope it is to you all's liking. To those who put this as Favorites, Following or comment, and to all of the readers I want to thank you for reading and I want to ask a question: What are your thoughts about Malbourne, since he is an alicorn and an OC, so leave a comment on the question or the story in the review section and Gokigenyou.**


	6. The Past and the Present

_**The History of ReproScape** _

It happen many centuries ago, in a land far from Equestria, the residents were nice and were a mixed of earth, Pegasus and unicorns: all living in an advance civilization. They were all living peacefully, when a trio of ponies went out on an adventure and spotted a small cave filled with gems. All three didn't know what to do with the gems but were thinking about using it to retire in luxury. As they were thinking, one of them got close to the gems and start to hear voices from it. As he is hearing the voices, the gems magic went up to the unicorn and spread throughout his body.

"Hey guys, why don't we be charitable and donate the gems, it seem silly keeping it to ourselves," the unicorn suggested, getting a weird look from the others. The earth pony, being skeptical, decide to check the gems and had fallen to the same magic placed on the unicorn.

"I second that, this should be enough for everyone as well as ourselves, so let's give it a hull," the earth pony said with the Pegasus having no choice but to go along with it as the trio got the gems and put them in a cart they brought. When they made it back, they gave one small pile and told the ponies to keep it nearby with a lie saying that it will bring them luck and power. When they are down to their last pile, they decide to give it to the king of the land. They were only able to give it to him through his guards, however it corrupt them and they start to argue over who is going to keep it.

As the guards are arguing, the king, a powerful unicorn, past by and notice them. He used his magic to get the gems away from them. As he kept them away, he study them and concluded that those are the Immoral Gems: gems that will easily corrupt anyone near them. He ask the guards how they receive them and they explain they were given to them by a trio of ponies. The King panic and went to look for those who have the gems as well as those who were giving them away.

But as he left his castle, he saw his whole kingdom is against him as they all have the gems. He use his magic to create a giant shield surrounding his castle and got all his guards to defend themselves and to stay away from the gems as he head inside. He went to his room and into a secret hallway to find a Magic Seed, hidden in a small drawer and brought it out. The story behind the seed is that it stores immense magic and will let the owner be powerful, even pass alicorn level. He knew for years that his kingdom will fall and that the seed will help them out in their darkest time. He took the seed, intending to use it on himself, only to discover that his whole kingdom made it inside the castle. Seeing his own guards turn against him, he had no choice but to run to the highest point as he cannot go against his own people or his guards. When he made it there, he use the magic from the seed along with his to turn both it & his life-force into a small comet that fly over the crowd as the guards came in.

They saw the tired king on the ground as he said, "My powers will live on and the seed will come out when an alicorn comes out of this crowd." As they imprison the former king, they start to set up new rules and rename the village, ReproScape.

* * *

 ** _The Search for an Alicorn_**

After they took him away, they look for where the magic seed is after he had use magic to hide it. Once they are finished looking throughout the kingdom, they came to the conclusion that the former king's last words meant that the crowd will bring about the Alicorn and when it happens, they will use the seeds' power to take over the other lands. The former guards investigate all of the ponies in the kingdom to find nothing and demand that they should start having foals so they can bring out the alicorn that way. Thanks to the Immoral Gems, some are not interested in doing it while others are too interested.

As the ponies start to call upon the alicorn, all of them grew tired of being under sunlight and made all earth ponies use their strengths to create a giant opening in a mountain as the Pegasi bring the clouds to block the sun. As the earth ponies are working on the mountain, their numbers began to dwindle and when they are done, they also have to move the land inside. Because of this, the unicorns and the Pegasus look down on the remaining earth ponies because while they are working, the population has increased with unicorns and Pegasi.

Finally, when the land is inside the mountain and ReproScape has no natural light, except from the Immoral Gems, the remaining earth ponies were all taken and imprisoned by the guards under the new rule, saying, "No Filthy Earth Pony will ever produce an alicorn. By order of the new rulers, any and all earth ponies are to be imprisoned." Some of the earth ponies try to run away but some of the guards use their magic to restrain them and send them to the dungeon. With no earth ponies left in ReproScape, everyone try to get the alicorn with their rulers watching them with great stern.

As time pass, earth ponies had become extinct in their land, an invention for magic capsules came up in order for the royal guards to fly and use magic at the same time. As the guards are using them, young foals began to steal them and copying their inventions, bringing a rise of fake alicorns thank to the capsules. Because of this new rise, all of the ponies began to scorn all of the fakes as it give false alarms about the alicorn with the magic seed. Despite the scorn towards young ponies pretending to be alicorns, they kept doing it and the adults did it too while blaming their kids for the thievery.

Close to modern times, no one has a cutie-mark, not since the fall of the good king and everyone is bitter, angry or evil towards each other. Earth ponies are still known, only as filths, and the only alicorn there are, are considered the Fraudulents. The residents are about to cause a small war over the fact that the Natural Born Alicorn has not been born yet despite many years of trying. As conflict is about to break out, the usual Breed bell rung, only with a different tune. Everyone rush towards the couple that are force to breed, to find out they have just given birth, only this foal is not like the others: this one is a Natural Born Alicorn.

The whole village stood silent, as one of the elders brought out the alicorn, and said, "We finally found it, A Young Colt. With him, our rule will spread thus his name shall be (Using magic to raise the moving infant) Malbourne."

* * *

 _ **His Naughty Childhood** _

Everyone became amazed by Malbourne at his birth as the elders crowned him prince of ReproScape and his family unit lives in the castle where he will learn to rule, concur and follow the rules of the Immoral Gems. Growing up, Malbourne knew how to mean and destructive towards anyone he sees are beneath him, including his family. From a baby to growing up, he used magic and his wings to break apart the building and troll his family.

His parents, or at least the ones who gave birth to him, are in charge of making sure he grows up to be a ruthless leader. Malbourne wasn't their first try for an alicorn, as they have two other children. The middle one, Lightning Rider, was jealous of his younger brother being born with great flight and more potential than he is while his older sister, Weapon Mage, is jealous because he is born with everyone giving him everything, from jewelry to admiration just because of what he is born as. As Malbourne is growing up, both of them try to copy his skills despite him being a toddler, with him deceiving both them. It has gone to a point where the two decided to get rid of their brother.

When he is a young colt, the elders told him about how his people were waiting for his birth as they predicted his birth will foretell the fall of a kingdom. Years after, they waited and waited for any indication but nothing happened so they waited till he is old enough to do missions on his own. His mission for the kingdom of ReproScape, is to find an innocent being and corrupt them. Once they are corrupted to the point of where the being is about to encounter or pass their Moral Event Horizon, bring them to ReproScape. After that bit, they show him a magical demonstration of what they are going to do with the corrupted being, only showing the other elders and Malbourne.

He kept a straight face throughout the entire showing, only when it end did he said, "I will complete my mission, just get all of my preparation by the time I get to the Chariot Room." When he said that, he head towards the room with his head held high. The elders got all of the slaves to get his ride ready as Malbourne head to the Chariot Room.

He saw they were not ready with his chariot and straight up abuse them with harsh yelling and a magic whip. While he is whipping, yelling and calling his slaves incompetent, both Weapon Mage and Lightning Rider sneak into the room and add some explosives to the chariot and hid away.

As Malbourne got into the chariot, the pegasi pullers start to fly off as all the unicorns pop his materials in the chariot. Just as he is in the sky, Lightning Rider fly fast, past the slaves.

"Bye-Bye, Young Prince," Lightning Rider said as he light the fuse. As he is leaving, all of the pullers heard the fuse and abandon their Prince by undoing their leashes and leaving the chariot flying.

"Hey, you're supposed to take me to my destination, what makes you worthless, pathetic…" Malbourne said when he heard the fuse and start get out of there. As he flew out of there, the explosions went off with the materials flying away. He managed to dodge some, with only a small chest knock him out and into the EverFree Forest.

As he is falling from the sky, he couldn't help but loose control and the amulet containing his Immoral Gem was ripped off him when a tree took hold of it. When he made it to the ground, Malbourne is exhausted and hurt from his wing because of the falling materials as well as his hoof when he landed. As he try to get up, it began to rain and he went hiding in a middle size hollow to get out of the rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Gokigenyou, CureJump here just wanting to know what do you guys think about the chapter and the change I'd made. This was sorta the reason why I ask what you guys think about Malbourne, but you guys can still leave your thoughts in the comment section, as well as anything in the story you want to say. Thank you for being patient with me and my mistake, but don't worry I will get back to the main plot next time and I put up a small story about how I came up with this story in my profile so check it out if you want to and enjoy.**


	7. The End of Apple Blooms' Wild Ride

**A/N: Gokigenyou, CureJump here, doing one of these before the chapter rather than at the end like I normally do. Okay, one of the reasons why I did it before is because this may sound petty, but if any of you know anyone who likes Alicorn OC's, Applejack, or Big Mac who have not heard about this Fanfiction, let them know as well as any other people who haven't heard about it that you may know. Please.**

 **That's one, two I have an announcement: by the end of this chapter, there will be a few more chapters left and A Forbidden Friendship is going to end. This is why I did some self-promotion here, this is my second Fanfic created and my first to end soon and I'm happy about how it came and the results from it. I do like it and I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters.**

 **Finally, when you guys see the end, you might understand why I decide to put the A/N at the beginning rather than the end but I hope you enjoy** **nonetheless. If you have something to say, positive or negative, feel free to put it in the Review section and tell me what you guys think about the chapter and as well as some its contents.**

* * *

Malbourne flew far with tears in his eyes, wanting to forget about Apple Blooms' bad deeds and the consequences from it. He made it to the side of a tall mountain and used his wings to fly fast enough to past the shield, disguised as its side, into the kingdom of ReproScape.

When he clear out some of his tears, he saw how his land is like and became disgusted by how all of the ponies are acting. He flew above seeing ponies robing each other, bullies picking on little fillies with young colts, some as young as toddlers, attacking them. He continued to fly, trying not to see any violence or mayhem, to the front of the main entrance of the castle. He tried to hide his tears as he sadly head to his bedroom, thinking about how he miss the setting of Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres.

When he made it to his bedroom, he became tired of it all and use his magic to change the bedroom to a design similar to the rooms on the farm, devoid of any Immoral Gems. When it is done, he lay down on bed, wings lay out and sigh, remembering Apple Bloom, the Apple family and some of the ponies from Ponyville, as well as some of the things he did, with a smile. When he realize that he is smiling, he wonder why is he doing this and how is he feeling such emotions. He also wonder why he is so distraught with his citizens' behavior when it never bothered him before.

"Why am I feeling such emotion? How come no one else here feel this way? How come I feel great and happy in the few days over there, when I feel miserable and sad back in my own home?" Malbourne asked himself. He then thought about the kindness of Twilight and Applejack, when all of a sudden, both of theirs and Fluttershys' cutiemark appear in front of him. As he saw them, he touch AJs' cutiemark and then continue to think more about Ponyville, causing Raritys', Rainbow Dashs' and Pinkies' cutiemark to appear. He became confuse by how they appear but comforted by how they are there. Which got him to wonder how they appeared until his neck start to glow. As the glow is starting to grow stronger, the cutiemarks start to circle around him.

"How did these marks appear here and what do these have to deal with me?" Malbourne asked as all of them circled around him faster to the point where he is floating thanks to their magic and transported to a strange white space. When he open his eyes, the cutiemarks are gone and is standing on all fours as he look around. He heard hoofsteps and as they became louder, a tall silhouette start to appear. He is about to use magic when it spoke.

"You wouldn't want to harm a king, would you?" After he said that, Malbourne lower his horn and ask who he is.

"I am the last King of this land, before it became corrupt with those Immoral Gems. I was living in the Magic Seed all this time," the silhouette added with Malbourne in awe to meet him and ask questions regarding where they are, what is happening and what he means.

The Good King took a form of a tall unicorn with an Omega (Ω) cutiemark and used his magic to take Malbourne on a trip, showing the kingdom before the Immoral Gems were discovered as well as what they are and what they do. By the time they were finish, Malbourne had a change of heart and realize what he had been feeling for the past few days and want to help others feel the same.

"I had hope on the day I merge my magic with the Magic Seed that by the time it revealed itself, the pony with it would have learn about life without those infernal gems and I hope to Celestia that the pony, will get rid of them and rule this kingdom peacefully," The Good King explained to the young prince.

"I'm glad you learn about it as much as you can from your outside experience, dear boy, now are you willing to get rid of those gems?" He asked with Malbourne giving a yes nod saying that he would do his best and that he will not let him down.

"By the way, your majesty, why did you appear after the cutiemarks of six ponies in a faraway town, appeared in front of me?" Malbourne asked.

"Well I supposed those ponies whose cutiemarks appeared play some kind of role in this, so long as it gives you hope to stop ReproScape's plan for Equestrain conquest," The Good King explained. Malbourne thought about it for a moment and remember the ponies there and when he got to think about Apple Bloom, he panic as he realize what is going to happen to her if the council of ReproScape get their hooves on her and start to think about what is going to happen to Equestria if they do.

"Your majesty, I must leave as I need to rescue Apple Bloom: my Immoral Gem has made its' way and corrupted her. Please, it's very important," Malbourne said as the Good King gave him a bow and good luck on his mission as he dissolve and it went into Malbourne's neck as the space start to spin around and dissolve.

When it ended, Malbourne found himself in his room, he look around for a bit and open his door to see other ponies with the Immoral Gems. When he sees it, he put on a serious face as he spread his wings and run out of his room. When he ran out the main entrance, he flew at high speed, past the shield and into the sky with the sunlight on his wings.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, before Celestia raise the sun or Luna lower the moon, the whole family was asleep, except for Apple Bloom, who was wide awake, leaving her room with a black case. With it, Apple Bloom went into Big Macs' room by opening the door, quietly going in and silently closing the door.

A short time later, Applejack woke up to check on Apple Bloom and notice that she is gone. She alert Granny and yell for Big Mac as well as for Apple Bloom to see if she is still at home. Big Mac awoke, tired and groggy in a bath tub filled with ice cubes. When he realize where he woke up, he check his body until Applejack told him that Apple Bloom is missing and she is going to go look for her. Big Mac yell that he is going too, leaving Granny to stay in case she comes back.

As the siblings went to Ponyville, they saw markings on the wall and garbage on the ground. The two look around for a bit to find Apple Bloom on a skateboard, throwing trash in the air like confetti. The two chased her but she start to drop obstacles for them. When they lost her, Big Mac and Applejack split up to look for her.

Apple Bloom took a marker and draw all over the walls as she is traveling on the skateboard. She is laughing maniacally as she took it and made her way to the roof of the houses, also removing any possible way for either of her siblings to catch up.

Applejack saw Apple Bloom's hair on the roof and try to get on through means of store barrels and crates. When she got on the roof, she chase her little sister on a skateboard. Apple Bloom wanted to throw things at her, but because of the emptiness of the roofs, she had no choice but to throw a metal pole and the skateboard at her when they made the jump to another house, ruining AJ's jump.

Thankfully, Applejack landed safely on an awning and saw Apple Bloom running away from her. She took a look at the skateboard and pole to see it is actually a Scooter, and from the markings on it, that belongs to Scootaloo.

As for Big Mac, during his search, he found a long scar across his mid area and went to the nearest hospital. He get help from a pony nurse on her first day and ask if she can help him find out if anything is missing. She took a quick look, mentioned she was at the top of her class and not from Ponyville when she notice something and left the room.

"Are you going to get another doctor or some kind of machine?" Big Mac ask. The Nurse just brought in a napkin and a bottle of fluid, put it on the table and wet the towel with it. She went over to Big Mac, who close his eyes thinking it is going to hurt, only it didn't hurt at all.

He ask if she was cleaning the mark or making sure it is not infected, however she answer that the "scar" was actually a special kind of makeup that only looks like a scar and ask if this was some kind of prank. Big Mac shook his head and asked if he has any marks on his body. When she clarify that there is no damage or marks, he sigh in relief which got the nurse to giggle.

"What's so funny, are you happy that you did this job well?" Big Mac ask. The nurse shook her head and explained that she recognize him. Big Mac became confuse by it and ask how she recognize him.

"It's just, now I see the resemblance from the picture, (laughing)," The nurse said as she show a picture of him, sleeping with a lot of facial makeup on as well as a wig, looking like lady. He became embarrass and ran out of there as the nurse continues to laugh.

When he look up, a couple of mares show him the same picture and instead of looking for Apple Bloom, he look to see how many ponies have the picture. To his horror, every mare in Ponyville have the picture, from Ms. Cake, who had to shield the twins eyes from seeing it, to Mayor Mare.

Seeing this, as well as some mares pointing and laughing at him, this gentle, silent giant, exploded and yelled, "APPLE BLOOOOOOOOMMM." He huff and went to look for her, only to find her using Tank's propeller to mix paint she stole and using Angel as a paintbrush.

She tried to run away from him in a narrow ally with no way out, throwing paint in his face, throwing trash cans and Angel in his way, but it is him who tackle and pin her down that manage to get her to stop. Applejack came in and sees Apple Bloom pinned down and Big Mac's face covered in paint.

With a deep breathe, she got out some rope and tie up Apple Bloom with it and clean her older brother's face with a towel. It is clear neither of them didn't want to do what they did, but with heavy hearts, they take Apple Bloom and head home.

Not long after they leave, everyone, except for the rest of the Mane six, presented the two with a long list of misdemeanors and pranks Apple Bloom did. Looking at all the angry stares, both of them promise that they will deal with her and fix what she broke before they went home.

When they made it to the farm, the two tie Apple Bloom to a chair as she is struggling with her mouth shut. Applejack took off her hat and held it to her chest as Big Mac hug her and walk away. Granny went to the two and solemnly asked how it went, which they refuse to answer. She only look at Apple Bloom struggling in the chair to sort of know what happen.

After a short time, Twilight came by saying that she and the others are cleaning Apple Blooms' mess. The family talk to Twilight a little, than at some point Applejack voice that she somewhat blames Bourne for Apple Blooms' deeds. She didn't want to blame him and wanted to blame herself, but believe it is no coincidence that Apple Bloom started to act bad shortly after making friends with him. It also didn't help that she doesn't know much about him or where he's from that makes her grow more blame towards him. Both Big Mac and Granny start to see what Applejack is saying and agree with her as whenever they get near the tied-up Apple Bloom, she fights back.

Applejack also brought up that before Twilight arrive, her family try to come up with punishments for Apple Bloom but have no idea and only thought they could keep Bourne away from the farm and her too. While they are talking, the family is approach by two dark tone, tall unicorns that seemed too similar to each other.

"(First One) Hello… (Second One) Hello," The two said in a creepy manner.

"I am Trauer," The first one said while the other one said, "And I'm Albtraum."

"We were traveling and just so happen to notice how rambunctious of a filly you have," Trauer said.

"We are principals of a school that handles those types of foals," Albtraum explain. Applejack and Twilight both look at each other with suspicion and ask for information regarding the school.

"We run the Mature Adolescences Living In Certain Expanses Academy," Trauer said with Albtraum adding, "It teaches foals how to be model citizens and your filly happens to be in the perfect period in life and live in the perfect area to be accepted in the Mature Adolescences Living In Certain Expanses Academy."

They look at each other until both Granny and Big Mac call for a family meeting, which Applejack include Twilight in. While keeping an eye on Apple Bloom, Granny Smith and Big Mac both say that they want her to attend the school while Applejack and Twilight voice concern about it.

"I can't believe the both of you are quickly agreeing to something we all don't know much about," Applejack stated.

"Well, she has been misbehaving lately and from the looks of things this may be a good option," Granny said.

"She humiliated me by sending embarrassing pictures to every mare in town," Big Mac said with Twilight nodding in getting a picture. As Applejack talk with them all, trying to find reason as to why to keep Apple Bloom on the farm or send her to the academy, both Trauer and Albtraum look at Apple Bloom very closely.

The two notice the amulet she is wearing and noted that it belongs to Malbourne and said aloud that Malbourne did make her bad, which got Applejack to leave her family meeting at the sound of name. She demanded to know more about Bourne, which gives the two an idea.

"Well if you must know, Bourne's actual name is Malbourne and he likes to lie and corrupt other ponies," Trauer said, during this Malbourne finally made it to the farm, only he hide to see what is going on.

"You have nothing to worry about Ms. Jack, Malbourne is not permitted to be on school grounds and any and all of our students will be kept away from him," Albtraum added. Malbourne look from afar, sighing in relief believing that they will leave after Applejack firmly reject their offer but to his horror, heard Applejack give them an okay.

"So long as it keeps her away from (Rolling her eyes during the name) Malbourne, than maybe Apple Bloom will need to learn how to be better behaved," Applejack said as she finally agrees, as both Trauer and Albtraum shook her hooves and use their magic to take Apple Bloom onto the backseat of their Pegasi-pull carriage.

The two assure the family that the next time they will see Apple Bloom, she will be different and went to their carriage. Malbourne quickly use his magic to scare off the Pegasi and try to remove his amulet off of Apple Bloom. This got both Trauer and Albtraum to use their magic to pull the carriage, which Malbourne also sabotage.

Seeing what's going on, Trauer claimed that it is Malbourne trying to keep her close so he could corrupt her further. Albtraum use his magic to reveal where he is at, making Applejack and Big Mac charge against him.

Malbourne was too focus on removing the amulet to notice the sound of hoofsteps charging towards him. He finally heard the noise as it is getting louder and louder when he became pin down by AJ and Big Mac.

"We got you Bourne or should I say Malbourne and we've…Gasp," Applejack said as she spotted Malbourne using his magic horn to get an amulet. Big Mac joined in on her gasping as Malbourne use his magic to transport from under the two.

Malbourne took a deep breath and reveal the truth to the two about him, his mission and what the school is actually about, trying to show that he is telling the truth. Both of them refuse to believe him until they hear screams of terror and all three see Trauer and Albtraum using a gravitational spell on both Granny and Twilight. As Granny is on the ground, Twilight manage to take a stand against it.

"My, this Fraudulent know how to use magic, I might as well demonstrate how my powers surpasses hers," Albtraum said as he took a Power Capsule and put it on his neck where he immediately sprouted wings to everyones' surprise.

He use his magic to attack Twilight and damage the area, but Malbourne quickly charge using his magic to undo the gravitational spell and turn the carriage into a pile of flowers and reverse the extra damage done by the spells.

After the spell, he became exhausted as he use his magic to hold Albtraum down as AJ and Big Mac came out. Malbourne pointed out Trauer using a Power capsule to fly away, kidnapping Apple Bloom.

"Noo, give back Apple Bloom," Applejack yell out as Trauer flew far into the sky, saying, "Not a chance, Filth," and in a few seconds, he flew out of sight.

As everyone is coming to know what happen, Malbourne cried with his tears landing on his Immoral Gem amulet while Applejack continues to look at the sky where Trauer flew too, pointing one of her hoof towards the direction and slowly cry while saying Apple Bloom as the wind blows her hair.


	8. Battles, Siblings & Equines- 1st Half

After seeing her little sister taken away, Applejack stop looking and start to furiously ask Malbourne where he is taking Apple Bloom. He use his magic to take Applejack and Twilight under a tent where he show the same video the council showed him after saying where Trauer is taking her and why did he did it. As they are watching, it got to the part where it show what is going to happen to Apple Bloom. It made all of their eyes widen and jaws drop, with Twilight looking like she is about to throw up.

Looking at this, Malbourne shut the video and whisper to himself, "To think I watch this through the end with a straight face." Malbourne look at both girls and is calm about how they reacted, until Applejack angrily push him to the side.

"Listen Bourne, Malbourne, whatever your name is, you know a lot about what is going on, so you're going to take me to ReproScape and I'm going to rescue my sister and let me tell you, if Apple Bloom isn't the same in certain areas, you're going to meet the ends of my Apple-Bucking hooves. Understand," Applejack said, scaring the young colt.

"I'm going to suit up and you better be ready to take me by the time I'm done," Applejack said as she left the tent.

He shook for a bit and ask Twilight to lend an ear. She believes he has some good because he return to let AJ know about what is going to happen and ask what does he needs. Malbourne told Twilight that the council of ReproScape are going to get a couple of grand armies to attack almost every section of Equestria when they get Apple Bloom into the pot. When it happens, any pony wearing an Immoral Gem will get an extra charge to overtake anyone that comes their way. She ask when they are going to send the armies which he answer as soon as possible. This got Twilight to call Spike to send a message to the three princesses to let them know and try to let other ponies know about it too.

* * *

In the time together, Twilight and Malbourne were talking as all of the ponies are getting set, either in hiding or preparing to fight. Applejack yell his name and went up to him, dress like how she did in the Equestria war and demand for him to fly her immediately. She also demand him to carry her with magic as she doesn't trust his items. As he start to fly, the word "Wait" came up and it's revealed to be coming from Big Mac, also dress from Equestria War, saying he wants to go too. Applejack ask why he wants to go when he wanted to send Apple Bloom away earlier.

"I was mad because she humiliated me in front of every mare in town. I wanted her to return to normal and when I saw that part of the video, I knew I messed up and I want to join you on your mission AJ, whether you like it or not," Big Mac said with Applejack rolling her eyes and saying for Malbourne to get them flying.

As he is using magic to get them off the ground, Granny Smith came running, wishing her grandchildren the best of luck and if she was younger, she would go too. With that goodbye in mind, Malbourne took Applejack and Big Mac to the direction of Reproscape.

As she is looking, Granny start to wonder about how she is going to defend herself from this upcoming battle. While she is thinking, Twilight gave her a small white gem in a shape similar to the immoral gem. Twilight reassure her that the gem is safe and she should go back to the farm to make sure everything will be safe and secure, including herself. As Granny is leaving, Twilight look at the direction of where they were going and hope they are going to be okay.

* * *

Over in ReproScape, Trauer came with an unconscious Apple Bloom to the front of the royal council, announcing that he alone brought the corrupted being. He also mention that Malbourne is a traitor and they should began the war as soon as they can. Each member look at each other as one of them use magic to shrink him down to the size of an ant.

"That's for telling us what to do you filthy ant, now with the Prince against us, we'll just have to start without him. Commence Army!" The head of the council said as he use magic to put Apple Bloom in a bubble and carry her like she is in a balloon. As the members leave, each went off to do preparations for the upcoming war.

Two of them start gathering ponies suitable to attack separate sections of Equestria. When they are finish with their assignment, they send those ponies to a room where another councilmember is yelling, "DUPLICATE!" getting the ponies to use their fraudulent magic to make a copy of themselves. After the group is finish making the copy, the first ones fly off, to another councilmember who shows the group their specified target and once they understand where it is, they go to another one who supplies them all with magic and weaponry. Once they collected everything they need, the army fly to their destination: this process was repeated until the councilmembers are satisfied with the number of armies there are.

While the process is going on, the head of the council look at Apple Bloom and call upon his fellow members. He told them to gather all of the remaining ponies that weren't pick to fight to go to the castle for an important job. As the members are dismissed, he took Apple Bloom and went inside the castle.

* * *

As they are flying, Applejack ask how long is it till they make it there, which Malbourne responded with not long. As they are flying, Malbourne saw the group of Fraudulents heading their way and made himself, Applejack and Big Mac invisible. They manage to fly by without being seen as they made it to the entrance. Malbourne brought the two with him, pass the magic gate and into ReproScape. As they are flying over ReproScape, Applejack and Big Mac saw and became disgusted over how the foals they see in the streets are treating each other.

"How unruly can these foals be?" Applejack said looking at one that is pushing a filly into some mud.

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that if they weren't wearing the immoral gem," Malbourne said when he notice Applejack and Big Mac ignoring him, giving him a look of anger. He sigh as he took them to the front of the castle door saying that Apple Bloom should be at the lowest level, beneath the castle as they landed.

Knowing that, Applejack push open the door and loudly ask how to get to the bottom floor, only to see a hall full of unicorns. They see her and get their magic ready against her until Malbourne use his magic to create a hole beneath them.

"Don't worry, this will take us to the lowest level without any stops," Malbourne explain but both of them still look at him angrily. He look at them and use magic to close the hole after them. It was a long fall until they made it to the last floor where he use magic to levitate Big Mac and Applejack so they won't have a rough landing while he use his wings.

"We didn't need your magic to help us land," Applejack said through her teeth with Big Mac adding "Yeeup." Malbourne look at them but understand what they mean. He look forward to see a bunch of masked Fraudulents there to stop them from going to where Apple Bloom is as the three get ready to fight them all.

-To be Continued

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the first half of the 8th ch., here's a fun fact: this full chapter has been through A LOT of rewrites, idea changes and thoughts about the character actions. Up to this point, it has been consistent with some small changes made here and there but after this point, it dealt with major changes.**

 **If you would like to see what those changes are, I put a section for this on my Profile under the MLP section. But fair warning, there will be some kind of spoilers for the second half, but you all are free to check it out if you want. Be sure to leave any thoughts or suggestions on the characters or the plot, etc. in the Review section, whether positive or negative. Thanks and Gokigenyou.**


	9. Battles, Siblings & Equines- 2nd Half

On the bright and sunny day in Ponyville, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo went to their homes with Sweetie getting some sheet music while Scootaloo gets her newly repaired scooter. They cross paths when they are heading back and exchange a mutual look and go in the same direction, without agreeing to it or speaking to each other. They notice how empty the town is and somewhat mention their families drag them into hiding but see no reason too.

When they realize that they spoke, one of them brought up the reason why they were fighting until they see the town getting darker. They look up as a cloud of dark ponies fill the sky and color it red. Quickly, Scootaloo brought out her scooter and got Sweetie Bell to hop on and ride away as the dark ponies start attacking buildings and look for ponies.

Two fraudulents chase after them as they ride towards Twilight's Castle until a large, dark fraudulent in heavy armor appear in front of them. He uses magic to take her scooter and turn it into a small metal ball. As more start to surround them, the two fillies run away into their former clubhouse as the large one chase them.

When they make it inside, he started to break the clubhouse apart doing whatever it takes to get to them. As the two hug each other, afraid of what is going to happen next, they apologize for the name calling earlier and say they did not mean any of the bad things they heard about each other as the large fraudulent came in.

When he close in on them, the two scream when a lone earth pony came in and fight against him fearlessly. She got them both on her back and get out of there at great speed, dodging any magic spell charge at them. The pony made it inside Twilight's castle and any magic aim there was deflect back. Inside, Rarity and Rainbow Dash went to hug their little sisters and scold them for not hiding. They thank the pony for what she did before asking what is her name and why she seem familiar.

"Yaw don't recognize me? I don't blame yall, I'm Granny Smith," the pony said strutting, shocking all of them.

"Wait, you're Granny Smith?" Scootaloo ask.

"In my prime, thanks to this gem, (Pointing at the white gem on her neck) I'm able to fend for myself and I'll say, if I know where my grandchildren went, I'll join them quicker than a hungry snake catching its first oversize meal in days," Granny explain.

When Sweetie ask what she means by joining, Smith said, "No time to explain, I must fight those armored alicorns and enjoy my youth as long as I can." She then yell Yeehaw and ran out the castle as the sound of a party cannon came out.

Looking at what is going on outside, Rarity told them to stay inside, keep the doors close and hang out with all the ponies there, as well as the mane's six's pets. The two roll their eyes, thinking they are going to be trapped with Apple Bloom as Rainbow Dash and Rarity run out the door. After some looking, the young fillies see that Apple Bloom isn't there and ask Spike, who is giving blankets, where she is.

"I thought you girls were fighting, why are you looking for her?" Spike ask as Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo says they want to avoid her as much as they can so they want to know where she is to avoid it. Spike wonder what to say next as he knows the truth and was silent for a bit. They were not satisfied with his silence and demand to know where she is.

Spike didn't want to tell them where she might be or lie about it but firmly said she is not there and if they need to see her, they will see her soon and walk away. The two wonder about it as they sit by Winona, Gummy, and Tank and start to show concern for Apple Bloom because of how Spike didn't want to tell them where she is.

* * *

Before the Fraudulents start to attack, the ponies of Ponyville didn't want to let their hometown be destroy knowing Twilight had warned them earlier. Many of the adults start by getting the young foals and old folks to hide in Twilight's castle while the rest of the Mane 6 get ready for what is to come by prepping canons, spells, and any materials they can use.

Seeing the ponies going into her castle, Twilight cast a spell on her castle that will deflect spells aim at it as she receives messages from the other princesses saying they are ready to fight back if their kingdoms are invaded and have alerted other dignitaries about the invasion.

When she isn't looking for materials to use, Rarity looks for as many young and old ponies to hide while Rainbow Dash gather all those who can fight. At one point, Rainbow Dash came in, carrying Tank and some of the other pets into the castle where Rarity is.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing with Opal and all of our pets?" Rarity asks as she uses magic to get Opal away.

"Fluttershy left me with all of our pets and said she needed to do something important. Besides, I want to make sure Tank is safe from those ponies if they are what Twilight said," Rainbow Dash explain as she let loose Winona, Gummy, Angel, and Tank.

* * *

After their sisters came into the castle, they are in the face of battle and run to their positions. Rarity got as many earth ponies to wear sequence and unicorns to do a flash spell so when a group of fraudulents chases them, Rarity calls them to bring out the sequence and commence the spell. The flash temporarily blinds the group, more than how it should.

Rainbow Dash gather as many pegasi she can and get them to use clouds as weapons with some help from Discord.

"I'm rather glad Twilight finally saw how dangerous Malbourne's kind is, but look at what is going on and-," Discord said but then interrupted by Rainbow defending Malbourne, using what he had done earlier and tell him to make booby traps. Discord supply clouds that look like lightning clouds but would turn into flowers, bubbles, and chocolate rain.

"This would do great, but how will we know which one is a lightning cloud or one of these "trick" clouds?" Rainbow Dash ask. He then explains that the clouds will react as tricks whenever a pony that is influence by the immoral gem tries to use them. After that discussion, they see Muffins trying to activate the trick clouds only to shoot lightning instead.

When they encounter a group of fraudulents, Rainbow shift the cloud to make the lightning hit them instead. Rainbow cheer for it hitting them and get the other pegasi to get the clouds to attack and saw how they are trying to use their clouds, only for them to get the trick clouds instead. With most of the pegasi as well as Discord attacking the fraudulents, Rainbow Dash fight as well, hoof to hoof.

* * *

During the chaos, some of the fraudulents stop at the sound of a loud roar. They look around until a giant foot came out and look to see a giant bear-like machine that is doing the loud roar and moving its arms. They aim their magic at it, only for it to be negated, which made them use more magic against it, getting the same result.

Within the mechanize bear is a bunch of woodland creatures: a group of bunnies, squirrels, etc. each run the arms and legs of the machine, at the head are three bears doing the roar with a few mice on a look out while in the chest is none other than Fluttershy and Doctor Hooves.

"Thank you Doctor for this but are you sure all of the animals will be safe in here?" Fluttershy ask.

"Absolutely Fluttershy, this machine is made out of parts that are designed to keep those inside safe while going against any enemies outside," Doctor Hooves answer.

"By the way, where did you get these parts to build this?" Fluttershy ask. Before he got a chance to answer, a mouse above report recent actions by the fraudulents. Fluttershy translated the mouse and Doc demand that they keep fighting as the bear take them down.

* * *

A fraudulent breaks into Sugarcube Corner to see it is dark. Within the darkness, he could see a couple of large amps. It was relatively quiet until he see purple magic being use to turn the amps up.

"Reveal yourself," the fraudulent yell as the purple magic bring out more amps with high volume.

The sound of hooves came out as someone whisper in a microphone, "Are you ready to party?"

On top of the amps, Pinkie Pie came in, carrying a rock guitar and wearing face makeup similar to Gene Simmon, said in a loud voice, "For those about to rock, (Jumping from the amp and getting her guitar ready) We salute you."

When she finish the last phrase, she made it to the floor then strum the guitar, creating sound waves from the amps to blast the fraudulent out of there and attract the attention of more. Seeing more heading towards them, both Pinkie and Vinyl came out to see a small group heading towards them.

"Get the amps and canons ready," Pinkie said as she get the guitar out and get ready to rock more.

* * *

In ReproScape castle, both Applejack and Big Mac fight against any fraudulent in their way as they head to where their little sister would be. Before all the fighting, Malbourne developed a feeling that stops him from wanting to attack anyone so he instead de-quip the weapons and power capsules.

Applejack notice this and call him out, saying, "If you're not going to help out, then just tell us where Apple Bloom should be and get out of here!"

Malbourne point to where they need to go then said they need an Immoral Gem to use as a key for a door they need to go through. After he gave the directions, Applejack went to a fallen fraudulent, pull out a gem and she and Big Mac leave him. Malbourne looks at what they did and flew to catch up with them.

When they made it to the end, they see a huge door with a small hole in the middle of it, shape like the Immoral Gem. Applejack place the gem within the hole, which causes the door to light up with red as a loud sound came out. Before anything else happens, the Immoral Gem shatter and the light went down.

They all look around to see what may have caused the gem to break, only to see when they look up, two pairs of red glowing eyes. Applejack call them out, asking if they were the ones responsible for the destruction of the gem.

"Hhm, some filth dare call us out, how uncouth," a male voice said.

"Now hold on, we should introduce ourselves if they have the audacity to go this far," a female voice said.

The sound of flapping wings came out and the two reveal themselves. Malbourne recognize them both as Alicorn Lightning Rider and Alicorn Weapon Mage as Big Mac loudly say, "Where's Apple Bloom?"

The two transport the Apple Siblings to a dark, empty room with a couple of small torches and they ask where they are.

"The same place filths like you were last seen and belong," Weapon Mage said as she and her brother brought out their wings, looking to fight. Both Applejack and Big Mac took the hint and get ready when Lightning Rider charge towards Big Mac while Weapon Mage throw a magic spell at AJ who dodge it.

Lightning Rider, being born a Pegasus, mainly use his wings to fight, whether he creates strong winds to blow away Big Mac or throw a series of sharp feathers at him. As for Weapon Mage, being born a unicorn and true to her name, use her magic spells to pop up anything she needs in the situation she is in, such as crates to halt Applejack in her place and pop up any weapon she wants, such as a sword. With both of them having magic horns, they are also able to toy with them by teleporting to another spot in the space they are in.

Unfortunately, for them, both Applejack and Big Mac use their rodeo skills to dodge and maneuver around anything they throw at them while fighting.

The fight went on as all of them try to land an attack. When the Apples are doing their best to catch them with the fraudulents toying with them, Malbourne transport to where they are and made himself invisible so Applejack and Big Mac will not see him. Here, he tries to think of a way to help them win and get out fast.

However, he did not know that his siblings know he is present and decide to aim their attacks towards him rather than the Apples. To begin, Weapon Mage threw a spell that would put Applejack near Malbourne than get Lightning Rider to shoot feathers at him.

After that move, they eagerly want to do it again, so they look at each other and agree on their conniving plot and decide to repeat the sequence. They repeat this, either throwing wooden crates or sharp winds at him while making either Applejack or Big Mac close to make it seem as though they were aiming at them.

After some time fighting and "bad aiming", Lightning Rider shoot a string of feathers towards Malbourne without giving Weapon Mage a chance to get Malbourne near their targets, getting Applejack to be suspicious.

She went to where he shot the feathers to discover Malbourne, exhausted from using magic and obvious that he had taken the attacks from earlier.

She and Big Mac gasp at his condition then look at the others to see Mage using her magic to strangle her brother because of what he did and call him an idiot. Applejack asks him how long has he been hiding when Weapon Mage give a snicker. She heard it and ask what that was for, which she answer while holding her brother's neck.

"Well if you must know, you have to be a pea-brain, filth to not know of his presence," Weapon Mage said.

"Yeah, we had to put up with that twerp and his invisibility spell for long enough," Lightning Rider said, but after he said that, Weapon Mage got even more angry and tighten her spell. Applejack asks what he means by that when Malbourne told her who they are to her and Big Mac's shock.

"He-he's your little brother? How can you two attacks, knowing part of your family is going to get hurt?" Applejack asked. Weapon Mage put her brother down, out of breath but still breathing and start a monolog.

"Family, ha, that is just a silly title that means nothing. Is being related to someone means been given valuable treasure, high praise and the talent of being better than everyone else is? Let me tell you, it does not; I have to be in the shadow of some kid, just because he is a natural born alicorn. My magic can cause chaos and supply the necessities for violence, all overshadow by some pegasus born with a magic horn. It does not matter whether he is in my birth group; he needs to be gone and his entire praise and treasure shower should go to moi. And even if the first attempt was a complete failure, you two had delivered him for me to do it; and what luck, he's now a filth-liking traitor, all the more reason for me to finish him."

At the last few words, her gem glow and shimmer with her greed and jealousy.

Both Applejack and Big Mac look at her with an appalled expression as she starts to laugh maniacally. The Apples look at each other with a serious look and Applejack angrily charge towards Weapon Mage during her laugh.

During this struggle, Applejack was moving too much for Weapon Mage to blast her with magic and before she thought about transporting, Applejack took a bite of her hair and hold on tight. Weapon Mage tries to get Applejack to let go, but her jaw proves to be stronger than her magic.

She thought about ways to make Applejack let go, many violent ones, and was about to do it when she felt a tap on the side and look to see Big Mac, who punch her out. As she falls down, she drops Applejack down and Big Mac went to her side and brought out some rope to tie Weapon Mage up, from her hooves to her wings and finally her she regain consciousness, she sees herself tie up next to Big Mac, looking content with what he did.

"Don't think you won filth, Lightning Rider, get up you dunce and fight," Weapon Mage said when Big Mac direct her face towards her brother to see Applejack standing near him. Applejack got some rope and tie up Lightning Rider, the same way Big Mac did.

The two then get their hoof by the sibling's Immoral Gem with Applejack saying, "Just a silly title that means nothing, ugh." After Applejack said that, both she and Big Mac rip the Immoral Gem off the two, causing them to fall into disillusion as they fall into unconsciousness.

After Applejack said that, both she and Big Mac rip the Immoral Gem off the two, causing them to fall into disillusion as they fall into unconsciousness. They put the two gems away, went to Malbourne, asking if he is okay, and try to pick him up. Malbourne try to get up, clearly showing he can barely do so.

"Don't worry, I have a rapid recoverey rate, so I'll be…fine in no time," Malbourne said trying to bring out his wings but brought it back in pain.

"You better watch it, at least, tell us how we can get out of here and we'll carry you out," Applejack said as she gets him on top of Big Mac's back.

"This place has been sealed off for many, many years, even beyond that. This can get us out of here," Malbourne said as he uses his strength to use magic to transport them back to where they were. When they made it there, Malbourne look more tired than before. Applejack look at him until he told her to just put the gems they collected in there as both of them can fit in the hole and said that no one will shatter the this time.

Applejack look at him one more time before she put the two gems within the hole, causing it to light up with red light. After it fully lights up, smoke came out this time as the door open outward and almost immediately, all three felt a chill. Still they all went in as the doors close afterwards and into the cold, dark hallway. Applejack look around through the darkness and notice how empty it is.

"This don't look like a holding or some kind of jail cell," Applejack said with her breath showing after each word she said.

"This is ReproScape, we don't keep any prisoners for more than a few hours. However, with specific ponies, they keep them really close to the royal council," Malbourne explain with his breath showing as well.

He further explains, "Where I directed you two, is where they are going to take your sister soon; it's just the council often pass the prisoner during their interactions and with a plan of this scale, it would take a long time to find Apple Bloom so I suggested-". By the end of his second explanation, Big Mac interrupted him when his ears and jaw dropped, pop-up eyes and stop in his place. Applejack look ahead to see what Big Mac is looking at and gain the same reaction as him at the site. The three look to see a giant, black cauldron that looks as though it reach the first floor of the castle. Applejack look around and notice three platforms behind the cauldron, line up vertically and the top one being half the size of the others when she start to have a revelation.

"Hey, isn't this the cauldron from that video you showed me earlier?" Applejack ask with worry in her tone and expression, which he nodded.

"They have not started the ceremony yet, but you guys just need to get to the top platform, wait until the council come in, then-," Malbourne explain until the sound of hooves come out. Malbourne told them to hide underneath the platform and that it is time. Applejack and Big Mac panic and start to look for stairs, which does not exist here in the castle.

They look through their leftover supply of rope, until Malbourne said, "Save it, I have a plan but I would like for you two to cooperate with it.

The two look at him until Applejack said, "Alright, we'll trust you, but you must hurry."

* * *

A row of Fraudulents lines up on the two platforms and on the top platform, the six council members a line, with the last one carrying Apple Bloom in the balloon. The first one took her and told the rest to get the ceremony ready.

One of the five set up six small screens, with the first row showing Ponyville, Canterlot and the Crystal Empire while the bottom row show a list of their plan, Cloudsdale, and Las Pegasus.

Two of them give different colored vials for those in the second row while the rest throw furniture, books and articles at the outside bottom of the cauldron. When they all seem done with throwing and receiving, the council member with Apple Bloom made a speech.

"We have the Corrupted Being. (Showing Apple Bloom to everyone) Not only that, we have moved far enough to move on to the next step: BEGIN YOUR NEXT JOB!" He said, gaining a response from everyone saying "Captain".

The second row pour the vials of potion into the cauldron, creating a dark color liquid, while the bottom row set the furniture and book on fire, heating the cauldron to a boiling point. As the contents start to have fire beasts, Captain look down, put Apple Bloom on top of the cauldron and then pop the balloon. It all went into silence after that pop as Apple Bloom is falling, unconsciously into the boiling cauldron.


	10. Malbourne's Metamorphosis: Final Chapter

Everyone watch as Apple Bloom falls from where the balloon is into the boiling potion. Those in the bottom and middle row thought about how the completed potion would spread the effects of the Immoral Gem all throughout Equestria, how all ponies would be and how they are going to use Earth Ponies until they become extinct. While the top row is thinking about how they are going to reshape Equestria and mock the princesses.

As Apple Bloom is about to fall into the potion, pink magic surrounds her and lift her up as a winged pony fly up as well. To everyone's shock, they see the pony go up, placing Apple Bloom on its back. Captain use magic to show whom the being is to reveal Orange horn, wings, and a 3 Red Apple Cutiemark: it's Applejack as an Alicorn. As she is flying, her horn is glowing with Pink as she uses magic to tie Apple Bloom to her back.

"Get Our Being Back And Annihilate the Fraudulent," Captain yelled as everyone charge up their horns.

"Hold on tight, SugarCube. I won't let them near you," Applejack whisper as she uses magic to tighten the strap and then transport.

Applejack transport to the side of the rim as the ponies shoot beams at her.

She flew fast over the potion, skillfully dodging the beams with great flying skills.

When they stop, Applejack uses her magic on them, as well as three councilmembers who jump to the middle row to fight her, stick them to the wall and prevent them from using magic.

At the bottom row, the Fraudulents there were about to throw a different and powerful attack at Applejack when they heard a stomp.

They look to see it is Big Mac with a Red horn and wings.

Before they have a chance to attack him, Big Mac use light blue magic to get some rope and tie the two, even up to their horns.

He looks up and decide to fly up to his sisters.

Applejack fought against two more council members when she is joined by her brother and with their horns, they stop them.

They thought they had taken out all of the council members when Applejack realizes only one has not dealt with and it is Captain.

The two look up to see Captain, using magic to hold up a blue/orange feather and a yellow/red feather.

Captain lectured them, looking at the feathers, about how he is more experience as an Alicorn than they are and how they won't be able to defeat him. He also saw how the feathers are changing color and called them both big liars, specifically calling out Applejack for not even trying to hide the fact they belong to someone else. After that claim, he opens his wings and gets ready to fight them.

The two fought Captain but unbeknownst to them, he's cheating; making duplicates of himself, directing their attacks against each other and healing or making himself stronger.

When the two became exhausted, Captain explains he didn't get his position for a good reason as he uses magic on himself to become darker, ferocious and more powerful.

As Captain's final form is about to unleash his magic on the Apples when a huge pink bubble appears in front of him.

The bubble took the damage and it is revealed to be from Malbourne, who use bubble gum, saying how good and sweet it is.

Captain aim his magic at him, but before an attack could happen, Malbourne blew another balloon in his place. After that, he created more replicas, this time for the Apples.

Frustrated with them, Captain uses magic to create weapons and bombs only for Malbourne to change them into party favors.

Now angry, Captain channel all of his magic to do a spell that would end them all where they are. Seeing what he's doing, Malbourne told them to channel the power from the capsules into the magic they can do and unite their horns together.

As Captain launch his attack, the three did theirs and the spells clash and at an equal power. It seems like the first one to show weakness will be the one to fall.

While it is going on, Malbourne felt something: he questions this feeling and embraces it when his magic change from light orange to white and it became strong enough to add more power to the spell and defeat Captain.

Captain is knocked out and Applejack and Big Mac celebrate as Malbourne use his leftover magic to turn on the TV screens.

"That's some magic you got there Malbourne, do you know how to wake…" Applejack said when she saw what Malbourne is watching.

They see widespread damage across Equestria: citizens of Ponyville fighting, Royal Guards doing their jobs, Wonderbolts saving innocent lives and fighting back, and all four Alicorns using magic to protect others.

"This has all gone too far, considering it is many ponies with small Immoral Gems causing this much trouble," Malbourne said as Big Mac join in.

He asks if there is a way to stop all of this, only for Malbourne to say, "So long as the Immoral Gems are still attach to a pony, they will fill out its desire for bad and evil things, even after a long time of separation."

After that, Applejack felt pain on her back and they see Apple Bloom is awake and hitting her in the back. They all knew it is because of the Immoral Gem's influence even when she is not wearing it.

Malbourne knocks Apple Bloom out with a simple sleep spell, asking her for forgiveness, as the older siblings ask how they can get they their sister back, which got Malbourne to think.

He then remembers the idea of friendship and asks for all of the Power Capsules back.

Applejack willingly took hers off neck and forehead, Malbourne remove his bracelet from one of his front hoofs, while Big Mac felt bad for needing to remove his, but remember who it is for, and took it off. Big Mac and Applejack's wings and horns vanish as a result.

After this, Malbourne got out a jar of dirt and an empty Power Capsules as he asks Applejack to leave a hoof-print.

Seeing the Power Capsule, Applejack did what he ask and when it is there, Malbourne put the capsule on the print, and it absorbed the dirt print and her cutie mark appear in the capsule.

Malbourne gathers all six of the Power Capsules and remanence on how he got the others.

* * *

Back when Applejack was getting ready to leave, Twilight ask him what Applejack should expect in rescuing Apple Bloom only for him to display some concern for AJ because she's an earth pony and she's going to have to deal with ponies that not only master magic but also flight.

She said that Applejack puts her family first and would go through anything to make sure they are safe, even if it means going through great dangers.

Malbourne explains that when he said what Applejack has to deal with, he forgot to mention that the land is filled with ponies pretending to be alicorns by actually having horns and wings through magic capsules.

Twilight became curious about the capsules and ask for a short explanation on how they work.

After a brief explanation and using her horn and wings, for example, he pulls out six capsules and Twilight got an idea and launch a magic spell on one of the capsules, making her cutie mark appear there.

Malbourne is confused by how her cutie mark appear in it as she told him to follow her as she started to run.

He ask what is she thinking, only for Twilight to answer, "I know Applejack and I'm sure she would not want to bring other ponies along so if we can't come with her physically, we can help through these capsules."

"That's magnificent Princess, but who are the others that would help?" Malbourne asks as they stop and look up.

Twilight whistle and it is revealed Rainbow Dash is there: Twilight ask for a feather and since Rainbow recognize Malbourne through his horn, gave it to them easily.

When he got the feather, Twilight told Rainbow to spread the word of the impending danger to all of Ponyville and to let the princesses know as well. Also to tell them it is real and serious. After Twilight told her to deliver the message, the two went to look for the rest of their Mane six.

Next, they went to see Fluttershy who recognize him for what he did earlier and ask if he would like something.

They ask for a feather and she gave one without any question.

As they leave, Malbourne starts to be worried about Applejack being done getting ready, only to be eased by Twilight saying they have plenty of time to find the others by then.

After she said that, he runs into Pinkie Pie, who recognize him as the new colt she didn't throw a party for.

In the bump, he drops one of the Power Capsule on one of her hoof-print, getting her cutie mark to appear there.

Twilight told him about it, which got him surprise about the accidental discovery and bring him to the next place they are going to.

Pinkie sat there, somewhat confuse about what happened until Rainbow Dash made it to her and tell her about what is going to happen, which got her to say, "The small parties can wait, cause this one needs all the party cannons and blasters I can get."

The last place they went to is Rarity's boutique and ask for a small bit of magic from her.

She didn't recognize him but he asks for that bit of magic, telling her about what is going to happen next and why he needs it.

After hearing that, Rarity decided to give him the magic spell in the capsule and wish him good luck and to send Applejack some luck too and leave to let her parents know what is going to happen.

* * *

After the last thought, Malbourne uses magic on the potion and infuse his good memories into it, making it lighter in color.

When it became light enough, he flew over the cauldron carrying the capsules containing the Mane Six's talents and release them into the potion, as he says what he heard about these ponies main quality.

"Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty and Friendship. Along with their talents, these elements of outsiders should be shared and shown to those that have been hidden in this forged darkness for the longest time. May this evil be gone and these lost ponies see the light." Malbourne said as the Power Capsule from Twilight empties into the potion and adds the finishing touch on the potion. As he is doing it, his magic turns white again and when it is done, it exploded with rainbow colors.

The explosion cloud covered Malbourne easily and start to move like one should. In its explosion, Big Mac quickly grabbed and hug his sisters as they went into the explosion. It moved fast with the color pattern of pink, yellow, blue, white, orange, and purple as it spreads all throughout Equestria: covering every pony everywhere.

Within it, the evil that was created by the Immoral Gem was expelled from the wearer or those whose gem were removed. It took seven hits of light attacks before disintegrating, all while the wearer's gem crack and break.

As it started to fade, it is shown no one is truly hurt and no real damage was done to the buildings outside of Reproscape. All of the outside ponies look around and see that the fraudulents they have to fight are clones that are vanishing as well. The disintegration happened from Ponyville to Manehatten, as well as Cloudsdale and the Crystal Empire. The only place with the real fraudulents is Canterlot.

Back in Reproscape Castle, the apples look at each other to check if they are alright and look at the cauldron to see a Rainbow Ball where Malbourne was. As the colors swirled, it burst to revealed Malbourne was in there: now somewhat taller, lighter, mane well-groomed and him looking happy.

He opens his eyes, which are lighter than how they were, as he says, "Greetings Apple Siblings."

"Malbourne?" Applejack said in surprise as he lands on the platform.

"Yes, it is I, I've changed in form in the potion. I made it so it eliminates any trace of evil that was influenced by the Immoral Gem, while keeping the explosion portion," Malbourne explained.

The two sigh in relief as Malbourne went up to Apple Bloom and reverse the sleep spell on her. Apple Bloom woke up and ask why she is tied to Applejack. After she asks that, both the Apple siblings ask if she is okay, only for to say yes and ask where they are.

They hug her, knowing that they got their sister back. While being hugged, she sees Malbourne and notice his changes. Not only that, she notice how left out he is. That is until Big Mac pull him into the group hug. He was confused but felt very good, along with Apple Bloom as they continue their hug session.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the rest of the Mane Six check with each other to see if all is well and if no one went missing. Shortly after, they see a gold stream in the clearing sky. The stream went over Ponyville and land on the ground there. It is revealed to be Malbourne, carrying all three Apples siblings with his light orange magic. The ponies there gather around the group to congratulate them and ask what happen in their travel.

Both Applejack and Big Mac told them about what they saw, what they were told and what they have been through. When they are done, everyone look at Malbourne and became surprise by his changes.

As they are about to ask about the changes, the sound of flapping wings occur and everyone look up to see Princess Luna and Cadence flying, carrying a carrier filled with knocked-out ponies. Along with them, Princess Celestia is flying ahead of them as they all land.

"I take it that you're the Prince. (Directly looking at Malbourne) We have found your kingdom's people: lost in dark and evil thoughts. I've heard about you in Twilight's messages before the attack, but I never thought it would relate to your lost kingdom after so many moons of being hidden," Celestia said.

"We found these ponies in Canterlot. They are real," Luna explain.

"They probably must have been locked in that state for so long, that they don't really know what is anything outside what that gem taught them," Cadence added.

"That's true, however, if they are taught what is to learn, they won't be bad and we can rebuild from what we learn. All I need is some assistance," Malbourne said.

After he said that, Apple Bloom went up to him and said, "If you need help trying to reteach a small population what is good and how to do what we can do, than all of your people can learn here: just look at you when we first met and you started to change immediately after that. You have all the help you need, Prince."

He looks at her with a smile and at the nodding crowd. In the crowd, he also sees the rest of the Apple family, all looking approving. Knowing he had the towns approval, he told Princess Celestia that tomorrow, he along with Ponyville, are going to help reform the fraudulents to do good while helping rebuild the town.

When he said that, Celestia gave him and the town blessing that it all goes well as both Luna and Cadence give their blessings as they all took flight and fly towards their home towns.

The next morning, the ponies in the carrier woke in confusion as they only recall the feeling of having both a horn and a set of wings and waking up to find they only have either of the two instead. When they look around, they see Twilight and Malbourne in front of them, welcoming them to Ponyville and telling them that they will be learning modern jobs as well as some valuable morals while making friends by working with the residents of town who were lined up outside them.

They all were curious as some went over to the Cake family, who are going to teach them how to bake. Two of them went to the gardening ponies, some went up to Rainbow Dash who was going to teach them about taking care of weather and build a small military group. Another small group went to Fluttershy to learn about animals while another went to Rarity's boutique to learn about crafting and gems.

As many ponies went to learn about magic and how to take care of others, Malbourne ask for some of the leftover ponies to learn about farming with Applejack and her family, saying that he will join along with them. There they learn how to grow produce, what is needed and the result of hard work. They all became impressed with the result of hard work and become inspired to try it themselves.

After the next few days, everyone from Reproscape started to take a shine to what they were given, and during this time, Pinkie Pie threw a huge party for as many new ponies as she can and it got some to be interested in party planning. As many of them start to be familiar with what they like, it was not long till someone gain a cutiemark of dealing with weather for farming. Seeing this pony celebrating, it got everyone else to work hard and not long, many others start to gain their own cutiemark.

One day, Apple Bloom decided to go look for Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. When she found them together, she apologize from the bottom of her heart, saying she didn't mean the bad things she said and she didn't have any control of her behavior either. She also mentioned that she does not like the things she did herself and wants to be friends again with them. Hearing her heartfelt words, they forgive her and decide to form the Cutie Mark Crusaders again.

When they hug it out, Malbourne appears by her and she introduces him to her friends, saying they met at one point and are impressed with him being an alicorn. After that small meeting, Malbourne told her that he and his people need to go to their home and rebuild there.

"What, you're leaving? But why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"This town is rebuild, along with all of the lands that were attacked. The only place that is not rebuilt is ReproScape. It needs to be fixed and we all can't stay here," Malbourne explains to Apple Bloom as she and the others start to be sad.

"I'll take my leave this evening," Malbourne added, looking sad as he went walking to find his people.

As the sun begins to set, the people of ReproScape gather outside of town along with the people of Ponyville so everyone can say their last goodbyes and thanks for the teaching. Right when they are about to leave, Apple Bloom told him to wait for a moment as her family wanted to give him something. They came in with a small apple tree with intentions for a gift.

"It's so you can remember us by, we taught you how to take care of plants and I hope you don't forget us while you all are done rebuilding," Apple Bloom said as Applejack get the tree to him.

"Thank you Apple Family, I'll certainly remember you all as I'll take care of this tree. Oh, and before I go, I just want to say... I'm really going to miss you, Apple Bloom. In the few days I hang out with you, you showed me alot, from real food to friendship, all that. Thank you once more,"Malbourne said as he gives a hug to Apple Bloom, and than let go.

He uses magic to carry the tree as he took flight. He told his people to follow his magic light and to stay together as they are going to travel far and have everything they need. After he said that, he uses magic to create a light and start to fly towards ReproScape. The ponies started to follow as Malbourne start to look like a light orange star.

As all the people leaving start to look like a line of mixed colors, Apple Bloom said, "I'm gonna miss you, Malbourne."

She then added, "Hey Applejack, do you think we will see Malbourne or his people again?" Applejack answered that maybe one day, they will see each other again, as she took her hat off.


	11. Epilogue & Confessions

**Epilogue**

Malbourne and his people made it to ReproScape. He flew in front of them and said, "It has been many, many moons since we have been without the Immoral Gems Influence and it is in that time of the influence where many bonds have been broken, history have been erased and all of our infrastructures are damage or destroyed: all through our inherit naughtiness. Now, we are free and we know the good from the bad as well as the knowledge that is use today. With that and our newly form friendships, let us rebuild." He command his people to rebuild their civilizations.

Sometime later, ReproScape went through some major and minor changes: many of the buildings, whether a home or shop, are cleaner and more complete compared to how it was. Some of the changes that happen was the name of the village was change from ReproScape to CrestColt, seeing how the explosion created a crescent shape in the top of the mountain, giving the citizens some light.

Another change that happen is now the friendly pony-folk coexist with both the unicorns and pegasii helping each other, whether it is a hoof or their special talent. Within the population, two adult earth ponies are amongst them as full residents: they were once a unicorn and a Pegasus who were learning about growing plants and farm.

When they try it themselves, they did not get any luck in their efforts. After so many failed attempts, they decided to go to their king and ask if he can use his powers to turn them into Earth ponies in hope they can properly grow plants with the added bonus of repopulating the earth pony population.

He heard their request and decide to help them with his magic. He use magic to transport some clips of hair he had hidden in a small organizer located in his study. With two of the hair, he brought it out and use magic to fuse the hair into the two ponies.

Than he use another spell that would take their horn and wings away. When the hair is infuse within the two, they awake to find they are Earth ponies and the king have their former parts in magic spheres. He said that they can see them all they want and if they want to change back, they can come back at any time. The two said it will be highly unlikely as they went out to spread the joy of nature as they end up married and gardeners who supply CrestColt with food and flowers.

After that meeting, the king's job was done for the day and he decide to spend the day in his study. This king is Malbourne: who goes by Bourne as of when they return and with the blessing of the four princesses and his people, crown himself king. He walks through his castle that is starting to look like the one in Canterlot. When he made it to his study, he open up the book place on a pedestal mid-room.

As he is studying potential spells, he look up at a bookcase and found his old journal. Feeling nostalgic, he use magic to get the journal out of there, close his spell book and sit down to read it. The first few entries made him cringe until he made it to his first entry in Ponyville, where he start to feel somewhat silly. Looking back, he start smiling and think about the ponies in Ponyville, mainly Apple Bloom. Outside in the hallway, Captain, now reform and is the main leader of the newly form military group, pass by and see the young king there. He sees his smiling face and knew he is thinking about Ponyville, than ask him about it.

"Greeting Captain, what are you doing?" Bourne asked.

"I wanted to let you know, the guard defense has been formed and we were planning to build new weapons. Though I must ask, have you had contact with your friends?" Captain asked.

"I... have not. I've been busy overseeing the construction of the town and the development of the people. I receive letters from Apple Bloom every now and then but I have not given one response as of our return. Just a few months prior, the letters have stop. I believe it is from me not responding or I have become a forgotten memory," Bourne answered with some sad thoughts.

"Sir, you are one of the few alicorns in this world, and you're a male aside the others who are female. I see no reason for them to forget you," Captain said. As he said that, Bourne closed the journal and thought more of the Apple family. He thought about his agenda for the day and realize he is free for the whole day and thought of something he has been thinking of doing for some time.

"Captain, I'll be going out alright, take care in my absence as it won't be long," Bourne said putting his red cape on a hook and leaving the room. He past by the newly built Stain-glass windows, which depicts the first scene with him and Apple Bloom together, the second having the Apple Family and their farm, third is of the four princesses in a diagonal formation and the fourth one is of CrestColt with a Crescent shape on top of it.

After the last one, Bourne went outside and step into the castle gardens to see how it is growing. He saw how the flowers are blooming and how his adult apple tree is doing. He brought a water hose and water it a little and use magic to bring an apple from the tree to eat it. As he finish the apple, thinking how good it is, he stop this and decide he should go visit his friend.

"I wouldn't want to forget to make sure its healthy or give it the necessities that it needs. They taught me well enough to take care of a tree," Bourne said as he began to fly and head towards Ponyville.

In his flight, he worried about how long has it been since he seen his friend and thought of whether she might be as old as her Granny or if she really has forgotten about him. He could just imagine what Apple Bloom look like after what felt like many years. But he reminded himself that friends should not be too rude to each other and he was rude in not communicating with her so no matter what, he is going to see her again and that is what matters the most.

He finished this thought as he fly above the horizon in midday.

* * *

One year ago, I publish this story on this site. Now it is about to officially end & as my first fanfic to end, with the addition of being done on the day it was published, I want to make it special so here are some of my confessions about this story, mainly little tidbits about either myself or the story & I hope you like it.

 ** _The Seed of Darkness, An Unexpected Guest, & 1st Day, 1st Half_**

There is not much for me to say for the first three chapters, just Malbourne was going on what he was taught and he is so focused on his mission that he never realize he lost his Gem and he is seeing a lot of things, such as kindness and the feelings of openness.

 ** _An Earth Filly & a Male Alicorn_**

I am honestly surprised I have not seen that many images or usage of wings being able to turn into clothing. This is use whenever he wants to trick other ponies to believe he is another unicorn.

The idea of the spell to rewind & fast forward came to me when I thought of Pinkie Pie skipping as if she is in rewind while the background ponies notice & wonder what is she doing while they move on.

 ** _Breakup of the CMC_**

I had Sweetie Bell & Scootaloo follow Malbourne because they notice he is a new pony & wants to get to know him more.

The thought of someone vandalizing Twilight's castle came to me when I heard some of the complaints about the castle design & I thought of how vandalism would happen in the pony world.

The two that are accused by the crowd are Silver Quill & Lightning Bliss. Not that I dislike them, actually they were the ones I heard the complaints from & are some of my favorite reviewers.

This is one of the chapters that been through some drastic changes: originally, Applejack would see her young sister's bad behavior & told her to tell Malbourne they will not be friends any longer. The early events with Applejack didn't happen here but she did notice early than the final copy. After she told him they won't be friends, he became sad and in the scene where he is about to be taken away, he overreacted & instead create an earthquake and some lightning. Before that happen, Discord took all of the Mane Six, their immediate families & their pets into the castle as the chaos happens.

 ** _The Past & the Present_**

The Brony Fandom is what inspired the creation of the Power Capsules: having to pick what kind of pony you want to be with the addition of having the real owner's skills.

Because of one less type of pony in ReproScape, it took them longer than it should give birth to the Alicorn.

Not only that, they also got rid of any and all ponies that would be considered disabled.

The final scene regarding the attempted assassination made me worry the most throughout the whole story.

 ** _The End of Apple Bloom's Wild Ride_**

If you know what story I reference here, just know, Apple Bloom really was tempted to do such a thing, as anyone under the Immoral Gem's influence would commit all kinds of crimes: hurt, cheat, vandalize, pollute, thievery from a single bit to a vital organ in a living pony, etc. However, she didn't know where the organs are, have the proper tools to guarantee a full knockout or open her brother up without causing damage to his organs. Therefore, she settles for a different route but had filled the bathtub with ice cubes already and did not want it to go to waste.

I had thought of putting a SAW reference use on Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon this chapter & only have it describe by their parents through a gruesome sounding note. This is because I saw how it is used in another series & thought about doing something similar, but I think I show enough of Apple Bloom's badness without it.

The whole Applejack blaming Malbourne came from an original idea where she did actually see the two hang out and notice Apple Blooms' bad behavior. Throughout the idea process, not once did she notice Malbourne's growing good behavior till later.

Both Trauer & Albtraum are German words, with the first one meaning Sorrow & Grief while the other one means Nightmare.

The School, Mature Adolescences Living In Certain Expanses Academy is the long way of saying Malice.

 ** _Battles, Siblings & Equines_**

During the flight above ReproScape, on the ground, a Pegasus is stealing a soap-on-a-rope. A unicorn is near her and uses magic to cut the rope with intends to have her pick it up. He hides, waiting for to pick it up when he is discovered by the Pegasus who hold up the rope and start to beat him up. This is cut for this kind of implication.

The hardest character to think of when it comes to the actions were Fluttershy & Rarity: before the change of actions, Fluttershy was meant to fight one of Malbourne's many siblings because Rarity took out three of them. However I change it to her working with Doctor Hooves to build a machine that would not only protect her animals but also attack against fraudulents.

The idea for Pinkie Pie doing her impression came when I thought of her blasting bad guys using loud music, mix with her constant real world jumps. I am not really a fan of ACDC but I have not really seen this that much.

During the fight scene, I thought of Lightning Rider throwing feathers at Applejack or Big Mac and they would do a Matrix dodge scene on the feathers. However, I was not sure how to describe it in writing & list it under maneuvers. Sorry.

The cold feel in the hallway is a reference to the "Exorcist" main setting. Not only that, but also the only named council member is also a reference, but he is just called "Captain".

 ** _Malbourne's Metamorphosis_**

The idea for Alicorn Applejack and Big Mac came when it is decided that they were going to be the ones going but knowing AJ's friends, they would like to give something to help them.

Something that I change from here is when Apple Bloom wakes up and what she did next turns her head around completely and say, "Our mom and dad are in Tartarus, cleaning up what Cerberus drop-." Before she says anymore, Malbourne knocks her out with a sleep spell. I figure this would be too below the belt for this situation.

This one also went through some changes: originally, the four princesses would leave their posts to add their powers to Malbourne's potion, thus giving the explosion more color and make it able to travel across the world. This was change when I check out MLP:FIM comic # 34- 37 and I didn't want to truely copy what happen here for the ending, so I scrap it & only copy what Rarity did in this series.

In this chapter, Granny Smith reverts to her old age because by the time the fraudulents are defeated, her magic gem start to fade & she became old before her grandchildren return.

Apple Bloom does remember what she did while under the Immoral Gems' influence and want to apologize, but want to do it properly.

Something that I found personally funny is as of the finishing blast, both Big Mac and Applejack are considered the biggest visual liars in ReproScape as not only did they lie about being Alicorns, they lie about not being earth ponies.

 ** _The story itself_**

All throughout the story, I had thought of this being a CMC story seeing how all of ReproScape, young & old, don't have a cutiemark but as the story develop & change, it becomes more of an Apple Family story.

I have been having problems while editing this and my other stories: what happens is when I try to make a new line, it would copy & paste said line or sentences, giving weird copy lines in the story. For the occasion, I went back to revise the chapters so they are shorter than they were & these copy lines will be removed. In addition, they appear when I'm done revising the story so it takes me a while to find out these though mainly it could just be my computer with the problem.

I am not really a fan of horror movies, I like to read their synopsis as well as watch some horror clips. I mention this because of where the references came from; I add these while writing because some, in a way, fit the story as well as interesting having them in an MLP fanfiction.

During writing, I have this small fear that this will turn into a shipfic with Apple Bloom & an OC. I'm not too keen on writing romance or any shipping yet and I want this to be about friendship though. However, the ending might say otherwise.

Many episodes from season 5, such as _"Slice of Life",_ inspire this story: it mainly would have taken place before _Crusaders of the Lost Mark_ but after the season 5 premiere.

 ** _The Characters_**

The name for Malbourne came to me after remembering the movie "Maleficient", and being mad at how the story is and how some of the details makes no sense. I knew what Maleficient means, before the movie, so I thought about a character with "Mal" in the name, born with ponies saying his birth foretells a fall of a kingdom while being influenced for bad.

I will admit it took me forever to come up with a design for Malbourne: I wanted him to look the same age as Apple Bloom as he is the same age as her but with the design similar to Canned Cream, the first MLP analyst I found that got me to know of the Brony community. However, I didn't want to make him too much like the pre-establish alicorns, so white is no longer an option: I thought of making him in a shade of purple, to make him made for Apple Bloom, but it is similar to how white would have work.

Eventually, I came up with him being Tan color, with blue eyes and brown, long flowing mane. When he had the gem, he is a darker color with Red color eyes. His cutiemark is an Alpha sign with a four point star making the line and the top point being the top point of the symbol.

While Malbourne is based on Canned Cream, Weapon Mage is based on Lethal Aurora Mage when she was in a collab with Silver Quill.

As for Lightning Rider, he is based on Shining Armor, if he is a Pegasus with great flying skills.

That is all, I hope you find it interesting both here & the story, so will I make another Fanfic for MLP in the future? Maybe, but for now Gokigenyou.


End file.
